Back to the Top?
by BabyGleeFan11
Summary: It's been 23 years since they last saw each Now everyone is back with their Will the Glee Club succeed now or go back to the sewing room for Edison? SYOC
1. Application

**_Glee SYOC! R.I.P. Cory Monteith!_**

**_Few notes, I know they are supposed to be like in their 40s but I'm go put them in their early-mid 30s._**

* * *

Mr. Schue's POV

I can't believe it. It has been 23 years since I last seen my kids. The kids I loved. The kids I loved from Glee Club. They were all gone and grown up, living life in extravagant places like New York, L.A., Chicago and Miami. I hear them on the radio or see them in movies living their dream.

But things here at McKinley have been different. I'm now 53 and I'm co-director of Choir with my wife Shelby and our daughter Elle. (Beth does exist but she wasn't adopted and stayed with Quinn and Puck). It is now a regular class but Glee Club doesn't exist. After Ryder, Kitty, Unique, Marley and Jake graduated, no one wanted to join. So in order to continue Glee Club, I just need no members and fast. Well, let's go prepare for the Glee Club original reunion.

**Has to be sent by PM, no perfect characters and no duplicates of some kind.**

-Finn and Rachel Hudson. Rachel had been living in New York with Kurt and Santana only a year before Finn came and proposed. Rachel accepted and they were married 9 months later. Soon, Rachel got cast in a _Wicked_ Broadway production and Finn got accepted into NYU on a football scholarship. They soon moved to Denver where Finn got drafted into Denver Broncos. Now, Finn is retired and Rachel is working as a personal piano player to little children. Finn and Rachel have 2 children.

-Kurt and Adam Hummel-Crawford. Kurt and Adam kept dating thorughout NYADA. They wed right after Kurt's graduation. The couple soon traveled to Seattle to care for Adam's sick father. Kurt looked around for jobs and he got cast to work as an extra in an _Annie _production. He soon led to stardom in a West Side Story production of West Side Story as Tony on Broadway. Adam was a stay-home father. Kurt and Adam have 3 children.

-Quinn and Artie Abrams. Quinn and Artie ran into each other at a mall in Kansas City. There, they caught up with each other which led to Artie asking for a date. They soon led to more dates and an engagement. After getting married, the two waited until Quinn finished college to pursue Quinn's work in modeling. She is now modeling for many fashion designers. Artie got a job as a real estate agent. He owns the company "Artie and Puck's Real Estate" with Puck. Quinn and Artie have 2 children.

-Santana and Noah Puckerman. Santana and Puck met again at a party. They talked and both had wishes of seeing what they could become. After 6 months of dating, Puck proposed to Santana and she accepted. The two both got accepted into California State University. They both graduated and Santana became an actress while Puck works along with Artie as a real estate agent with the company "Artie and Puck's Real Estate". Santana and Puck have 3 children.

-Jake and Kitty Puckerman. Jake and Kitty were cast together in a local play at an amusement park. After divorcing Marley, Jake and Kitty quickly got together. Wasting no time, the two traveled to Las Vegas and got married after a month of dating. Kitty inherited her father's trading business and passed it along to Jake. She later went on to be a housewife dedicating her life to her children. Kitty and Jake have 2 children.

-Blaine and Sam Evans. When Blaine had the crush on Sam, Sam had a crush, too. With the help of Brittany, the two got together. After graduating, they planned to travel the world. While in Paris, Sam and Blaine got married. The two moved to Seattle for production of Santana and Blaine's movie, Road Recovery. While filming, Sam got accepted into college. Blaine is now an actor and Sam is in the midst of writing a television script as he is now a screenwriter. Blaine and Sam have 2 children.

-Mercedes and Matt Rutherford. While in L.A. recording her 2nd album, Mercedes and Matt meet at a Rihanna concert. The two went back to Mercedes' house for dinner and later counted that as their first date. The two got married in Beverly Hills. Now, Mercedes is recording her 12th album which is her comeback album. Matt is a lawyer now after finishing law school. Matt and Mercedes have 2 children.

-Mike and Tina Chang. Rekindling their relationship, after Tina graduated from high school. Tina traveled to Chicago with Mike. After college, Mike opened a dance studio. Tina joined in. Although it's not that big and is rather local in Chicago, big names have been spotted dropping their kids off there. Tina and Mike are not married. Tina and Mike have 2 children.

-Marley and Ryder Lynn. Right after divorcing Jake, Marley moved by herself to Dallas, Texas. She found Ryder, who was attending college, and they went out for a date. During his senior year in college, Ryder proposed and the two got married right after Ryder graduated. Now, Ryder and Marley are helping little kids in their neighborhood by reading to them and donating money. Ryder and Marley have 1 child.

-Brittany and Joe Hart. After meeting up at MIT, Joe serenaded Brittany. The two dated for 2 years with before getting engaged. Brittany became a professional dancer, dancing for people like Beyoncé and Rihanna. She also helps out at Mike and Tina's dance studio. Joe is a pastor at the local church. Brittany and Joe have 1 child.

-Sugar and Rory Flanagan. After high school, Sugar traveled to Ireland to visit Rory. There, they decided to try their love again. 4 years later, the two got married. They traveled back to Chicago. Now, Sugar is a resturant owner in Chicago and Rory is an employee at a motorcycle shop. Rory and Sugar have 2 children.

-Unique and Azimio Adams. Unique moved to Miami where she saw Azimio. Hitting it off right away, Unique got a surgery to make her a full woman and have children. The two moved to Lima. There, they got married. Now, Unique is a hair salon owner while Azimio is a carpenter. Unqiue and Azimio have 2 children.

-Dave and Sebastian Karoksky. Dave and Sebastian met up together at a basketball game. That led to 10 months of dates until Dave proposed. They got married in San Diego. Now, Sebastian is a male model while Dave is working at Walmart. Dave and Sebeatian have 2 children.

Full Name:

Nicknames:

Ms. Clark (Mean Teacher/Cheerleading Coach) Nicknames:

Age:

Grade:

Child Of:

Birthday:

Sexuality:

Personality (as descriptive as possible):

Appearance (as descriptive as possible):

Celebrity Look-A-Like:

Celebrity Sing-A-Like:

Does your character play any instruments? (If yes, which ones):

Is your character better at singing, dancing or acting?:

Do they drink/smoke?:

Clothing Style:

Relationship with parents:

Life History:

Flaws:

Quirks:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Friends:

Frenemies:

Enemies:

Relationship:

Clique:

Clubs/Teams:

Idol:

Dreams/Goals:

Fears:

Vocal Range:

Audition Song:

Other Songs (min 2, max 12):

Possible Storylines (min 2, max 6):


	2. Glist

_**This chapter is to tell which characters are in!**_

* * *

**Finn and Rachel Hudson:**

Bailey Hudson, 16 (Demi Lovato/Kelly Clarkson (Sing-A-Like)) IloveheartlandX

Caitlin Hudson, 15 (Vanessa Hudgens/Hayley Williams (Sing-A-Like)) IloveheartlandX

Randy Hudson, 18 (Josh Hutcherson/ MIKA (Sing-A-Like)) PucktanaFanForever

NO MORE FOR FINN AND RACHEL HUDSON (CLOSED)!

**Santana and Noah Puckerman:**

Jamaya Puckerman, 16 (Francia Almendarez/Jesy Nelson (Sing-A-Like)) LunaEvanna Longbottom

Nevada Puckerman, 15 (Shay Mitchell/Brandy (Sing-A-Like)) LunaEvanna Longbottom

Skyla Puckerman, 14 (Jade Thirlwall/Jade Thirlwall (Sing-A-Like)) My OC

Jordan Puckerman, 17 (Carlos Pena/ Zac Efron (Sing-A-Like)) PucktanaFanForever

Skylar Puckerman, 17 (Drew Roy/ Austin Mahone (Sing-A-Like)) My OC

NO MORE FOR SANTANA AND NOAH PUCKERMAN (CLOSED)!

**Blaine and Sam Evans:**

Robert Evans, 15 (Jake Miller/Justin Timberlake (Sing-A-Like)) Blondie4

Spencer Evans, 14 (Zayn Malik/ Harry Styles (Sing-A-Like)) PucktanaFanForever

NO MORE FOR BLAINE AND SAM EVANS (CLOSED)!

**Artie and Quinn Abrams:**

Luke Abrams, 17 (Nicholas Hoult/Brendon Urie (Sing-A-Like)) XenithosNV01

Savannah Abrams, 15 (Dove Cameron/Ariana Grande (Sing-A-Like)) AlphaWriter1

NO MORE FOR ARTIE AND QUINN ABRAMS (CLOSED)!

**Sugar and Rory Flanagan:**

Victoria Flanagan, 16 (Molly Quinn/Ali Stroker (Sing-A-Like)) PowerOfIreland

Hadley Flanagan, 15 (Laura Osnes/Laura Osnes (Sing-A-Like)) MusicalsBroadwayTheatre

NO MORE FOR SUGAR AND RORY FLANAGAN (CLOSED)!

**Matt and Mercedes Rutherford:**

Mark Rutherford, 17 (Mico Tanner/ Jason Derulo (Sing-A-Like)) Kappz

Mikayla Rutherford, 15 (Zendaya/ Leigh-Anne Pinnock (Sing-A-Like)) PucktanaFanForever

NO MORE FOR MATT AND MERCEDES RUTHERFORD (CLOSED)!

**Mike and Tina Chang:**

Alice Chang, 18 (Zhang Zilin/ Leah LaBelle (Sing-A-Like)) MJGleek19

Beatrice Chang, 16 (Han Ga-in/ Amanda Palmer (Sing-A-Like)) Desire at gunpoint

NO MORE FOR MIKE AND TINA CHANG (CLOSED)!

**Marley and Ryder Lynn:**

Fredrick Lynn, 15 (Jack Harries/ Ed Sheeran (Sing-A-Like)) MJGleek19

NO MORE FOR MARLEY AND RYDER LYNN (CLOSED)!

**Kurt and Adam Hummel-Crawford:**

Brianna Hummel-Crawford, 16 (Sarah Hyland/ Beyonce (Sing-A-Like)) AlphaWriter1

Aria Hummel-Crawford, 17 (Jennifer Lawrence/ Laura Pausini (Sing-A-Like)) IloveheartlandX

Gideon Hummel-Crawford, 15 (BooBoo Stewart/ Steve Kazee (Sing-A-Like)) MusicalsBroadwayTheatre

NO MORE FOR KURT AND ADAM HUMMEL-CRAWFORD (CLOSED!)

**Jake and Kitty Puckerman:**

Jeremy Puckerman, 17 (Taylor Launter/ Liam Payne (Sing-A-LIike)) danny1993

Elizabeth Puckerman, 15, (Perrie Edwards/ Perrie Edwards (Sing-A-Like) mrsjhowe

NO MORE FOR JAKE AND KITTY PUCKERMAN (CLOSED)!

**Brittany and Joe Hart:**

Ivory Hart, 15 (Selena Gomez/Fergie (Sing-A-Like)) ALittleDifferent88

NO MORE FOR BRITTANY AND JOE HART (CLOSED)!

**Unique and Azimio Adams:**

Tyler Adams, 18 (Trevor Jackson/ Greyson Chance (Sing-A-Like)) My OC

Kylie Adams, 17 (CoCo Jones/ Cher Lloyd (Sing-A-Like)) My OC

NO MORE FOR UNIQUE AND AZIMIO ADAMS (CLOSED)!

**Dave and Sebastian Karofsky:**

Scarletta Karofsky-Smythe, 17 (Lily Allen/ Regina Spektor (Sing-A-Like)) Desire at gunpoint

Zander Karofsky-Smythe, 15 (Nick Robison/ Michael Buble (Sing-A-Like)) garyjalon

Kara Karofsky-Smythe, 16 (Debby Ryan/ Laura Marono (Sing-A-Like)) My OC

NO MORE FOR DAVE AND SEBASTIAN KAROFSKY-SMYTHE (CLOSED)!

* * *

_**Thanks for submitting the characters, first chapter will be up soon!**_


	3. Auditions Part 1

_First official chapter for Back to the Top!_

* * *

Will Schuester walked through the hall looking for his sign-up sheet. He just had to see it. And he did. It was right next to the Cheerios sign-up sheet. Sighing, Will looked at his sheet. He expected atleast less than 6 signatures, to be honest.

**Randy Hudson**

**Skyla Puckerman**

**Luke A****brams**

**Beatrice Chang**

**Fredrick Lynn**

**Aria Hummel-Crawford**

**Alice Chang**

**Kara Karofsky-Smythe**

**Victoria Flanagan**

**Bailey Hudson**

**Gideon Hummel-Crawford**

**Scarletta Kar****ofsky-Smythe**

**Savannah Abram****s**

**Robert Evans**

**Jordan Puckerman**

**Elizabeth Pu****ckerman**

**Spencer Evans**

**Hadley Flanagan**

**Nevada Puckerman**

**Mikayla Rutherford**

**Brianna Hummel-Crawford**

**Tyler Adams**

**Skylar Puckerman**

**Kylie Adams**

**Caitlin Hudson**

**Zander Karofsky-Smythe**

**Mark Rutherford**

**Jeremy Puckerman**

**Jamaya Puckerman**

* * *

"Hi, my name is Mikayla Rutherford and I'll be singing Who's Laughing Now by Jessie J as my audition song. I hope you like it." Mikayla said, smiling at Mr. Schue. Soon, she started to sing.

**Mikayla:**

**Mummy they called me names  
They wouldn't let me play  
I'd run home, sit and cry almost everyday  
"Hey Mikayla, you look like an alien  
With green skin you don't fit in this playpen"  
Oh they pulled my hair  
They took away my chair  
I'd keep it in and pretend that I didn't care  
"Hey Mikayla you're so funny  
You've got teeth just like Bugs Bunny"  
Oh, so you think you know me now  
Have you forgotten how  
You would make me feel  
When you dragged my spirit down?  
But thank you for the pain  
It made me raise my game  
And I'm still rising, I'm still rising  
Yeah, yeah  
So make your jokes  
Go for broke  
Blow your smoke  
You're not alone  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
So raise the bar  
Hit me hard  
Play your cards  
Be a star  
But who's laughing now  
But who's laughing now  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now?  
Who's laughing, laughing now? **

"Mikayla, that was wonderful!" Will says. "You're definitely in. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you so much!" Mikayla said, running off the stage. She was in. She finally did what her mom wanted her, too.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Alice Chang and my audition song is It's Over Now by Starkid."

**Alice:**

**There it goes, another one is gone  
Another try, another one is wrong  
Where to go?  
What is there to say here?  
No one knows,  
I've never really felt  
Good about the hand that I've been dealt  
What kind of game is this anyway here?  
I want to make a statement  
About the pictures and their awful placement  
I want everyone to see it too  
I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be the one but it's over now  
It's over now  
I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be someone but it's over now  
It's over  
I try to be someone but I don't know how  
I don't know how  
I try to be the one but it's over now  
It's over  
It's over now  
It's over  
Now**

"Wonderful, Alice. That was an exceptional job.' Will says. Alice smiles wide and big as he continues. "See you tomorrow."

"You will." Alice smiles before walking off the stage.

* * *

"What's up, I'm Luke Abrams and my song is The Phoenix by Fall Out Boy." Luke says, smiling.

"Go ahead, Luke." Will says. Luke smiled too and began singing.

**Luke:**

**Put on your war paint  
You are a brick tied to me that's dragging me down  
Strike a match and I'll burn you to the ground  
We are the jack-o-lanterns in July  
Setting fire to the sky  
Here it comes, this rising tide  
So come on  
Put on your war paint  
Cross walks and crossed hearts and hope-to-dies  
Silver clouds with grey lining  
So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart  
Hey young blood  
Doesn't it feel like our time is running out?  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
Wearing our vintage misery  
No, I think it looked a little better on me  
I'm gonna change you like a remix  
Then I'll raise you like a phoenix  
So we can take the world back from a heart attack  
One maniac at a time we will take it back  
You know time crawls on when you're waiting for the song to start  
So dance alone to the beat of your heart  
Put on your war paint**

"That was excellent! Good job, Luke!" Will said.

"Thanks. See you tomorrow." Luke said, leaving the stage. He already knew he was in without Will saying it. Will laughed at the young boy.

* * *

"The name's Randy Hudson and I'll be singing If I Die Young by The Band Perry." Randy says. Before Will could reply, Randy was already singing his little heart out just like Rachel would.

**Randy:**

**If I die young bury me in satin  
Lay me down on a bed of roses  
Sink me in the river at dawn  
Send me away with the words of a love song  
Uh oh uh oh  
Lord make me a rainbow, I'll shine down on my mother  
She'll know I'm safe with you when  
She stands under my colours, oh and  
Life ain't always what you think it oughta be, no  
Ain't even grey, but she buries her baby  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well, I've had just enough time  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
The ballad of a dove  
Go with peace and love  
Gather up your tears, keep 'em in your pocket  
Save 'em for a time when your really gonna need 'em oh  
The sharp knife of a short life,  
Well I've had just enough time  
So put on your best boys, and I'll wear my pearls**

"Very good job, Randy." Will says.

Randy nods and smiles. "When do we start rehearsals?"

* * *

"Hi, Mr. Schue, I'm Skyla Puckerman and I'll be singing Replay by Zendaya as my audition song." Skyla says.

"Go ahead, Skyla." Will says.

**Skyla:**

**Make it stop sound so good I just can take no more  
Turn it down, turn it up, I don't know, I don't know  
But don't stop, don't move, just keep it there (right there)  
Keep it right there, keep it right there  
I wanna put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Put you on repeat  
Play you everywhere I go  
E-e everywhere I go  
Play you everywhere I go  
Yea! wanna put this song on Replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day  
Yea! wanna put this song on Replay  
We can start all over again  
And again yea  
Wanna put this song on..  
Feel it all  
Feel it all crashing down (down down down)  
I'm so lost  
I'm so lost in your sound  
Yea! wanna put this song on Replay  
I can listen to it all day  
I can listen to you all day  
Hear you all day  
Yea! wanna put this song on Replay  
We can start all over again  
And again yea  
Wanna put this song on Replay (this song on Replay)  
Yeah  
Yeah!**

"Skyla, that was simply amazing." Will says, astounded.

"Thank you." Skyla says.

"You're in, sweetie. See you tomorrow." Will says. Skyla smiles and nods. She walks off the stage, happily.

* * *

"I'm Scarletta Karofsky-Smythe and I'll be singing Firewood by Regina Spektor." Scarletta says.

"Go on. Can't wait to hear your version." Will says.

**Scarletta:**

**The piano is not firewood yet  
They try to remember but still they forget  
That the heart beats in threes  
Just like a waltz  
And nothing can stop you from dancing  
Rise from your cold hospital bed  
You're not dying  
Everyone knows you're going to live  
So you might as well start trying  
You'll want to go back  
You'll wish you were small  
Nothing can slow the crying  
You'll take the clock off of your wall  
And you'll wish it was lying  
Love what you have and you'll have more love  
You're not dying  
Everyone knows you're going to love  
Though there's still no cure for crying**

"Truly amazing." Will says. Scarletta smiles as Will continues.

"You're in without a doubt. See you tomorrow."

"Thank you, sir." Scarletta says before she walks off the stage.

* * *

"I'm Caitlin Hudson and I'll be singing All That Jazz from the musical, Chicago."

"Ok."

**Caitlin:**

**Come on babe why don't we paint the town  
And all that jazz  
I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
Start the car I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot!  
It's justy a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz**

**I'm gonna rouge my knees  
And roll my stockings down  
And all that jazz  
And all that jazz  
Start the car  
I know a whoopee spot  
Where the gin is cold  
But the piano's hot  
It's just a noisy hall  
Where there's a nightly brawl  
And all that jazz  
No, I'm no one's wife  
But, Oh, I love my life  
And all  
That  
Jazz!  
That Jazz!**

"That was amazing, Caitlin. You sound exactly like your mother." Will says, looking at Caitlin.

"Appreciate it." Caitlin says.

"You're in."

* * *

"I'm Elizabeth Puckerman." Elizabeth says.

"So you're Kitty and Jake's daughter?" Will asks. Elizabeth nods. "So what will you be singing?"

"I'll be singing Wake Me Up by Avicii." Elizabeth says. Will nods.

**Elizabeth:**

**Feeling my way through the darkness**

**Guided by a beating heart**

**I can't tell where the journey will end**

**But I know where to start**

**They tell me I'm too young to understand**

**They say I'm caught up in a dream**

**Well life will pass me by if I don't open up my eyes**

**Well that's fine by me**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**So wake me up when it's all over**

**When I'm wiser and I'm older**

**All this time I was finding myself**

**And I didn't know I was lost**

**Didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know I was lost**

**I didn't know**

Elizabeth stopped. She already knew she was in even if Will didn't say it directly.

"Excellent Elizabeth." Will says.

"Okay, listen here Elmo Gel." Elizabeth begins, insulting Will's hair and his red sweater. "I'm in your Glee club no matter what. Elizabeth is out peace! You're dismissed." Elizabeth walks off the stage.

"Just like Kitty." Will mutters. That was what Elizabeth Katrina Puckerman was. A miniature Kitty Puckerman.

* * *

"Hi, my name is Fredrick Lynn. My song for the audition is Love In America by JTX." Fredrick says, confidently.

"Ok, son, go ahead." Will says. He had a good feeling about Fredrick.

**Fredrick:**

**Top down it's raining out**  
** Yeah I got the music loud**  
** Meet me underneath the iHop sign**  
**Off of work I got your text**  
** Let me be your cigarette**  
** We'll do it like Madonna in '85**  
**Tonight the drinks on me**  
** We'll watch the stars go blue**  
** Ain't gonna get no sleep**  
** Buttons on your levi's about to come loose**  
**Hey kids here we go heavy metal disco**  
** Put your hands up this is love in America**  
** Malibu to Broadway**  
** Dance away the heartache**  
** Blow the world a kiss this is love in America**  
**Ay Ay yeah your dreams are gonna come true**  
**Ay Ay yeah tonight it's just me and you**

**Hey kids here we go**  
** Sex, hugs, rock and roll**  
** Fill your cup up this is love in America**  
** America America America**

"Amazing vocal skills, man." Will says.

"Thanks." Fredrick says. He was a little confused at why Will was acting young calling him son and man.

"See you tomorrow."

* * *

"We're twins." Jordan says.

"Yes. I'm Skylar Puckerman and he's Jordan Puckerman." Skylar says, pointing to his twin brother.

"We're auditioning together." Jordan says.

"Umm..." Will says.

"Come on. If we audition together, it'll be twice as good." Skylar says, with an eye roll at the end.

"Alright."

"We'll be singing Touch Me by Smash." Jordan says. The twins took no time before they started singing.

**Jordan:**

**Look at me baby  
Tell me, tell me what you see? (Skylar: oh wow)  
Wanna watch baby like a like a movie screen (Skylar: oh wow)  
Gonna get what I want  
Want you on your knees (Skylar: oh wow)  
Give it up, baby don't you, don't you make a scene (Skylar: oh wow)**

**Skylar:  
So come on turn me  
Baby be my Marlon Brando  
Take a good snapshot  
Get me from my better angle  
Cause I like it hot  
And you know I love scandal  
Tell me what you what you waiting for?  
Touch me (Jordan: touch me)**

**Jordan and Skylar:  
I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me  
You wanna get it (Skylar: boy)  
I'll give it to the count of three (Jordan: two one)  
Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone  
Touch me (Jordan: touch me)  
I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me**

**I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me  
Come on and love me  
You wanna get it (Skylar: boy)  
I'll give it to the count of three (Jordan: two one)  
Hold me closer  
Don't wanna take it slow  
I wanna go somewhere where we can be alone  
Touch me (Skylar: touch me)  
I wanna feel it on my body  
Put your hands on me**

"Good job, twins!" Will said, astounded at how well the twins sung together.

"Thank you." Jordan and Skylar say in unison.

"You two are in!" Will says, standing up and applauding the twins.

"Thanks." They saw again in unison before walking off the stage.

* * *

"Sup, I'm Victoria Flanagan and the song I'm singing is Smile by Avril Lavigne." Victoria says. Will nods and motions for her to start. She nods in response and starts to sing her song.

**Victoria:**

**You know that I'm a crazy bitch, I do what I want, when I feel like it  
All I wanna do is lose control, but you don't really give a shit  
You go with it, go with it, go with it  
'Cause you're fuckin' crazy rock 'n roll  
You said "hey, what's your name?"  
It took one look and now we're not the same  
Yeah, you said hey, and since that day  
You stole my heart and you're the one to blame, yeah  
And that's why I smile, it's been a while  
Since every day and everything has felt this right  
And now you turned it all around  
And suddenly you're all I need the reason why I smile**

**And that's why I smile, it's been a while**  
**Since every day and everything has felt this right**  
**And now you turn it all around**  
**And suddenly you're all I need the reason why I smile**

"Beautiful. I didn't know someone can totally sing an Avril Lavigne song like that." Will says.

"You're looking at the girl you could." Victoria says, giggling.

"You're in, Vicky."

"Thanks." Victoria says, before running off the stage.

* * *

"The name's Jeremy Puckerman and this song I'll be singing is called Love The Way You Lie Part 2 by Rihanna. Get with it, grandpa." Jeremy says.

"Ok... go ahead." Will says, clearly offended.

**Jeremy:**

**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Oohh, I love the way you lie  
Just gonna stand there and watch me burn  
But that's all right because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there and hear me cry  
But that's all right because I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
I love the way you lie  
Love the way you lie**

"Wow, Jeremy. I love the way you sing." Will laughs.

"So corny." Jeremy replies.

"You're in. See you tomorrow."

"Later!"

* * *

"I'm Gideon Hummel-Crawford. The song is When I Was Your Man by Bruno Mars." says Gideon.

"Wonderful song. Wonderful singer. Can't wait to hear your version." Will says.

Gideon nods and begins.

**Gideon:**

**Same bed, but it feels just a little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio, but it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you all that it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name  
And it all just sound like uh, uh, uh  
Hmmm too young, too dumb to realize  
That I should have bought you flowers and held your hand  
Should have gave you all my hours when I had the chance  
Take you to every party cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing, but she's dancing with another man.**

**Although it hurts I'll be the first to say that I was wrong**  
**Oh, I know I'm probably much too late**  
**To try and apologize for my mistakes**  
**But I just want you to know**  
**I hope he buys you flowers, I hope he holds your hand**  
**Give you all his hours when he has the chance**  
**Take you to every party cause I remember how much you loved to dance**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**  
**Do all the things I should have done when I was your man!**

"Excellent!" Will says, standing up. "Excellent!"

"Thanks, sir. And I know that I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Gideon replies.

"Yes, you will."

* * *

"My name is Beatrice Chang and I'll be doing a cover of Selena Gomez's Tell Me Something I Don't Know." Beatrice says, smiling at Will. Will smiles back.

"Ok. Begin whenever you're ready." Will says.

**Beatrice:**

**Everybody tells me,  
That it's so hard to make it,  
And it's so hard to break it,  
And there's no way to fake it,  
Everybody tells me that it's wrong what I'm feeling,  
I shouldn't believe in,  
The dreams that I'm dreaming,**

**I hear it everyday,**  
**I hear it all the time,**  
**I'm never gonna amount to much,**  
**But they're never gonna change my mind.**  
**Oh!**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**  
**something I don't know,**  
**something I don't know,**  
**something I don't know,**

**How many inches in a mile,**  
**What it takes to make you smile,**  
**Getcha not to treat me like a child, baby.**

**Tell me, tell me, tell me,**  
**something I don't know,**  
**something I don't know,**  
**something I don't know!**

"I liked it." Will said.

"Thank you, sir." Beatrice says.

"You're in, B." Will says. Beatrice jumps up and down, smiling.

* * *

"I'm Jamaya Puckerman and my song is the Christiana Aguilera song, Bound To You." Jamaya says.

"Beautiful. Go on."

**Jamaya:**

**Sweet love, sweet love  
Trapped in your love  
I've opened up, unsure I can trust  
My heart and I were buried in dust  
Free me, free us**

**You're all I need when I'm holding you tight**  
**If you walk away I will suffer tonight**

**I found a man I can trust**  
**And boy, I believe in us**  
**I am terrified to love for the first time**  
**Can you see that I'm bound in chains**  
**I finally found my way**  
**I am bound to you**  
**I am bound to you**

**I am,**  
**Ooh, I am**  
**I'm bound to you**

"Little Miss Jamaya Aguilera." Will chuckles. Jamaya giggles.

"That was beautiful. So beautiful that you're in. See you tomorrow."

"OMG, thanks Mr. Schue!" Jamaya says.

* * *

**_Ok, the next auditions are going to be in the next chapter!_**


	4. Auditions Part 2

**_Next chapter of auditions._**

* * *

"The name's Bailey Hudson and The Scientist by Coldplay is my audition song.' Bailey says, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Ok, go head Miss. Bailey." Will said.

**Bailey:**

**Come up to meet you,  
Tell you I'm sorry,  
You don't know how lovely you are.  
I had to find you,  
Tell you I need you,  
Tell you I set you apart.  
Tell me your secrets,  
And ask me your questions,  
Oh let's go back to the start.  
Runnin' in circles,  
Comin' up tails,  
Heads on a science apart.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
It's such a shame for us to part.  
Nobody said it was easy,  
No one ever said it would be this hard.  
Oh take me back to the start.  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh,  
Ah ooh ooh ooh ooh ooh,  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh,  
Oh ooh ooh ooh ooh ohh.**

"Lovely." Will simply said to the 16-year old girl in front of him.

"You know it. See you tomorrow, bro." Bailey says, before hoping off the stage.

That girl.

* * *

"I'm Nevada J. Puckerman and my audition song will be 's hit inspirational song I Believe I Can Fly." Nevada says.

"Alright. Sing your heart out." Will says.

"Back-up, are you ready?" Nevada asks. They nod and she begins to sing.

**Nevada:**

**I used to think that I could not go on  
And life was nothing but an awful song  
But now I know the meaning of true love  
I'm leaning on the everlasting arms  
If I can see it, then I can do it  
If I just believe it, there's nothing to it  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can touch the sky  
I think about it every night and day  
Spread my wings and fly away  
I believe I can soar  
I see me running through that open door  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
I believe I can fly  
If I just spread my wings (I can fly)  
I can fly (I can fly)  
I can fly (I can fly)  
I can fly (I can fly)  
If I just spread my wings (I can fly)  
I can fly...(I can fly, I can fly)  
woo... I can fly  
hmmmmm... fly, fly, fly **

"You sung your little heart out, didn't you?" Will asks.

Nevada nods and giggles. "Am I in? Will I see you tomorrow for Glee Club?"

"Ofcourse." Will says.

* * *

"Robert Evans is my name and I'll be singing Be Still by The Fray."

"Okay. Let me hear you." Will says.

"Ok." Robert replies.

**Robert:**

**Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know that I am here  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still, be still, and know  
When darkness comes upon you  
And colors you with fear and shame  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
And I will say your name  
If you forget the way to go  
And lose where you came from  
If no one is standing beside you  
Be still and know I am  
Be still and know that I'm with you  
Be still and know I am**

"Really breathtaking. Loved your version, Robbie. Welcome to Glee Club." Will says.

"So, see you tomorrow?" Robert asked.

"See you tomorrow." Will says.

* * *

"I'm Kylie Adams and I'll be singing Love and War by Tamar Braxton." Kylie says.

Will nods and Kylie takes that as her sign to go.

**Kylie:**

**Somebody said everyday was gon' be sunny skies  
Only Marvin Gaye and lingerie, I guess somebody lied  
Started discussing it to fighting then don't touch me please  
Then it's let's stop the madness, just come lay with me  
Truth be told, I'm waving my flag before it goes bad**

**Cause we made it this far on for better or worse**  
**I want to feel it even if it hurts**  
**If I gotta cry to get to the other side**  
**Let's go cause we gon' survive**

**We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**  
**We go so hard, we lose control**  
**The fire starts, then we explode**  
**When the smoke clears, we dry our tears**  
**Only in love and war**  
**And We stay on the frontlines, yeah but we're still here after the bomb drops**  
**We go so hard, we lose control**  
**The fire starts, then we explode**  
**When the smoke clears, we dry our tears**  
**Only in love and war**

"Thanks. Did you like it?" Kylie asked.

"Yes I did. I loved it, Kylie." Will says. "See you tomorrow."

"Ok." Kylie says.

* * *

"My name is Kara Karofsky-Smythe and I'll be auditioning with Take Me to the King by Tamela Mann." Kara says.

"Ok, Kara, go ahead. Sing."

Kara smiles and begins.

**Kara:**

**Take me to the king**

**I don't have much to bring**  
**My heart is torn in pieces**  
**It's my offering**

**Truth is I'm tired**  
**Options are few**  
**I'm trying to pray**  
**But where are you?**  
**I'm all churched out**  
**Hurt and abused**  
**I can't fake**  
**What's left to do?**

**Truth is I'm weak**  
**No strength to fight**  
**No tears to cry**  
**Even if I tried**  
**But still my soul**  
**Refuses to die**  
**One touch will change my life**

**Take me to the king**

**Lay me at the throne**  
**Leave me there alone**  
**To gaze upon Your glory**  
**And sing to You this song**

**Take Me To The King**

"So elegant. So lovely. SO beautiful." Will says.

'Thanks." Kara says, wiping a few tears off of her face.

"You're in." Will says.

* * *

"I'm Aria Hummel-Crawford and my audition song is going to be Emeli Sande's Clown." says Aria.

"Ok, Aria. Go ahead. I have a feeling you would be just like your father, Kurt, with a powerful voice." Will says.

"Yes, I do. And just listen." Aria says.

**Aria:**

**I guess it's funnier from where you're standing  
Cause from over here I missed the joke  
Clear the way for my crash landing  
I've done it again  
Another number for your notes  
I'd be smiling if I wasn't so desperate  
I'd be patient if I had the time  
I could stop and answer all of your questions  
As soon as I find out  
How I can move from the back of the line  
So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight  
So I'll be your clown  
Behind the glass  
Go 'head and laugh  
Cause it's funny  
I would too if I saw me  
I'll be your clown  
On your favourite channel  
My life's a circus circus  
Round in circles  
I'm selling out tonight**

"Wonderful. Aria, that was amazing." Will says.

Aria smiles. "That means a lot, Mr. Schue. I'll see you at rehearsals."

She skips off the stage and Will just chuckles.

* * *

"I'm Hadley Flanagan and my audition song is Dyin' Ain't So Bad by Bonnie and Clyde." Hadley says.

"Alright. Just go ahead and rock it." Will says.

"Ok." Hadley says and nods before beginning to sing.

**Hadley:**

**Dyin' ain't so bad**  
**Not if you both go together**  
**Only when one's left behind**  
**Does it get sad**  
**But a short and lovin' life**  
**That ain't so bad**

**I've met boys who talk 'bout**  
**Farms and horses**  
**And they don't do much for me**  
**I don't need to end up in a rocking chair**  
**Seems you get to live your life**  
**Just once**  
**If that's how it's gotta be,**  
**then I'd rather breathe in life**  
**Than dusty air**  
**Dyin' ain't so bad**  
**Not if you both go together**  
**Only when you're left alone**  
**Does it get sad**  
**But assured in love and life**  
**But a short and lovin' life**  
**But a short and lovin' life**  
**That ain't so bad**

"You know, Hadley Flanagan. That wasn't so bad at all!" Will says.

Hadley smirks and puts a hand on her hip. "Thank you."

"And it was not a bad at all so that's why you got a spot in New Directions. See you tomorrow."

Hadley smiles and walks off the stage.

* * *

"My name is Zander who is apart of the Karofsky-Smythe clan. My audition song will be Lost by Michael Bublé." Zander says.

"Ok, Z, go on ahead." Will says. Zander nods and begins his audition.

**Zander:**

**I can't believe it's over  
I watched the whole thing fall  
And I never saw the writing that was on the wall  
If I'd only knew  
The days were slipping past  
That the good things never last  
That you were crying  
Summer turned to winter  
And the snow it turned to rain  
And the rain turned into tears upon your face  
I hardly recognized the girl you are today  
And god I hope it's not too late  
It's not too late  
'Cause you are not alone  
And I am there with you  
And we'll get lost together  
Till the light comes pouring through  
'Cause when you feel like you're done  
And the darkness has won  
Babe, you're not lost  
When the worlds crashing down  
And you can not bear to crawl  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost  
I said, baby, you're not lost**

"Wow, Zander. Wasn't expecting a great of performance like that." Will says.

Zander smiles. "Thanks man."

"You're in, Zander."

"Ok, bro." Zander says, walking off the stage.

_Bro?, _Will thought.

* * *

"I'm Mark Rutherford and I'll be singing Closer by Ne-Yo." says Mark.

"Ok, Mark. Your sister, Mikayla, auditioned and she was great. Let's hope your the same." Will says.

"Dude, trust. I'm the same." Mark says.

**Mark:**

**Closer, closer, closer, closer (Woo!)  
Turn the lights off in this place  
And she shines just like a star  
And I swear I know her face  
I just don't know who you are  
Turn the music up in here  
I still hear her loud and clear  
Like she's right there in my ear  
Telling me that she wants to own me  
To control me  
Come closer, come closer, come closer, come closer  
come closer, come closer, come closer (oh)  
I just can't stop no, no  
I just can't stop no, no  
I just can't stop no, no  
And I just can't bring myself away  
But I don't want to escape  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
And I just can't pull myself away  
Under her spell I can't break  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
I just can't stop (I just can't stop)  
Come closer!  
**

"Good job, Mark." Will says.

"Yea, that's what I do. No big. See you tomorrow, Mr. Gel." Mark says, walking away.

"It's Mr. Schue." Will shouts back.

"Whatever." Mark says. Will rolls his eyes.

* * *

'I'm Tyler Adams and I'll be singing Loud by R5." Tyler says.

"Ok, Tyler. Go ahead and sing whenever you feel like it."

"I don't need you to tell me what I already know. So sit back and listen." Tyler says.

**Tyler:**

** Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you  
cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh  
and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough  
why are you so hard to find**

**I've been searching every city never giving up**  
**till I find my angel diamond in the rough**  
**looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight**

**Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops**  
**come on get loud till they shut us down**  
**come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got**  
**come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud**  
**na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**

**Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**  
**Baby let me hear it loud**  
**na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na**  
**Baby let me hear it loud**  
**na na na na na na, na na na na na na**  
**I've been looking for the one tonight**

"Excellent." Will says.

"I know. That's what I do." Tyler says. "Let's get to the point. Am I in or not?"

"You're in." replied Will.

"Awesome. Later." Tyler says, throwing up a peace sign at Will then walking off the stage.

* * *

"Brianna Hummel-Crawford is my name and the song I'm auditioning with is If I Were A Boy by Beyoncé." Brianna says.

"Ok, Brianna. Go ahead."

Brianna smiles and nods. She begins singing after taking a few breathes.

**Brianna:**

**If I were a boy  
Even just for a day  
I'd roll out of bed in the morning  
And throw on what I wanted and go  
Drink beer with the guys  
And chase after girls  
I'd kick it with who I wanted  
And I'd never get confronted for it  
Cause they stick up for me  
It's a little too late for you to come back  
Say it's just a mistake,  
Think I'd forgive you like that  
If you thought I would wait for you  
You thought wrong  
But you're just a boy  
You don't understand  
And you don't understand, ohhhh  
How it feels to love a girl  
Someday you wish you were a better man  
You don't listen to her  
You don't care how it hurts  
Until you lose the one you wanted  
Cause you're taking her for granted  
And everything you had got destroyed  
But you're just a boy**

"That was very beautiful. It was excited. It was breathtaking." Will says.

"Thanks." Brianna says.

"And guess what?" Will asked.

"What?"

"You're in. See you tomorrow." Will says.

Brianna waves her hand goodbye and walks off the stage.

* * *

"I'm Spencer Evans and I'll be singing Best Song Ever by One Direction as my audition song." said Spencer.

"Alright, Spence." Will says.

**Spencer:**

**Maybe it's the way she walked, straight into my heart and stole it  
Through the doors and past the guards, just like she already own it  
I said can you give it back to me, she said never in your wildest dreams  
And we danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes...  
We danced all night to the best song ever  
We knew every line now I can't remember  
How it goes but I know that I won't forget her  
Cause we danced all night to the best song ever  
I think it went oh, oh, oh  
I think it went yeah, yeah, yeah  
I think it goes...  
Best song ever, it was the best song ever,  
It was the best song ever, it was the best song ever**

"Very good, Spence. That was totally rock and roll." Will said.

"No, just... no. Please don't try to act young like that again." Spencer says.

"Well, congratulations, Spencer. You made it. See you tomorrow." Will says.

Spencer nods and smiles before walking off the stage.

* * *

"I'm Savannah Abrams and I'll be singing Roar by Katy Perry." Savannah announces.

"Ok, Savannah. Go head. Let me hear you roar!" Will says.

Savannah laughs before beginning her audition.

**Savannah:**

**I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything  
You held me down, but I got up  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, you hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now  
I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter, dancing through the fire  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Louder, louder than a lion  
Cause I am a champion and you're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me roar  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You'll hear me ROAR  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
You're gonna hear me ROAR**

"And I did." Will joked. Savannah laughed.

"Did I make the cut?" Savannah asked.

Will nods. "Yes you are. I wouldn't want you to roar me to death." Will joked again. He thought he was on a roll. That his jokes were actually very funny. He also thought that Savannah thought they were funny.

"Ok. Thank god. I couldn't hold it in any longer. Those jokes were tots lame." Savannah says. "Well... bye, Mr. Schue!" Savannah says, skipping off the stage.

_What? She thought they weren't funny?, _Will asked.

* * *

**And there it is. Next chapter will be the first day of Glee and some tensions rising between some characters already. What do you think?**


	5. Duets and Crushes

_**New chapter! And since I forgot Ivory Hart's audition she'sgoing to audition in this chapter.**_

* * *

"Honey, this is amazing." Will said to Shelby. She giggled at her husband.

"Will, sweetie, it's no big of a deal."

"Yes it is, Shelby! These kids want to be in Glee Club and want to follow in their parents footsteps." Will says. He came behind Shelby and she turned around to stare in a serious but happy facial expression form her husband.

"Whatever you say, Will." Shelby says. "Oh, Elle and Paige are on their way back from Columbus from visiting Paige's father." Shelby says.

Will nods. His daughter, Elle, and his granddaughter Paige live with Will and Shelby in their 3 bedroom apartment. Will and Shelby got one room. Elle got another room and Paige had her own room. Elle and Paige moved in when Paige was born 2 years ago. Ever since then, they haven't moved.

"I'm telling you those kids wanna sing." Will says. Shelby rolls her eyes as Elle and Paige walk in the door.

* * *

_Mark's POV_

Ok, let me clear this out if the way. I didn't choose to join that stupid Glee club like Mikayla did. I did it for two reasons. First, my mom made me because she was in it. I wasn't going to do and she couldn't make me. But Brittany and Mike can. And they did. And secondly, because Savannah Abrams was in it. I had a crush on her since we were little kids. I mean, I pratically grew up with her even though she's two years younger than me. Mr. Schue was making everyone meet up in the choir room for our first meeting. I strolled in and toke my spot, next to my sister.

"Hey, bro. Missed you at home last night." Mikayla says to me.

"I was busy." I said, laying back in my chair floding my arms.

"See, Mama told you to stop hanging out with those people from Lima Heights but, hey, you don't listen. Watch in the future when you want Mama and Daddy to bail you out of jail!" Mikayla said to me. I rolled my eyes. Over-dramatic. I wasn't even in Lima Heights.

"I wasn't even in Lima Heights. We went to party in Columbus." I say. Mikayla shakes her head at me before Mr. Schue walked in.

* * *

_Scarletta's POV_

I was just chilling and chatting with Skyla and Jeremy until I saw the most beautiful girl I ever saw walk in. She looked magnificent. I never saw her in my life. I tuned the two out and focused on the girl and Mr. Schue who were standing in the front.

"Mr. Schue, who is that?" Kylie asked.

"Her name's Ivory." Skyla said. She must have already knew this girl.

"Yes. I'm Ivory Hart. I'd love to audition for Glee Club." Ivory said.

"Ok, Ivory. Go ahead." Will says, going to sit by Bailey.

I listened as Ivory sang beautiful. She sung the whole song. I think my daddy, Sebastian, said that Ivory's mother was a fantastic dancer. Ivory wasn't dancing though, she was rather vocally skilled . Soon, the words drained out of mind.

**Ivory:**

**I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over**

**If I am wrong, I am right**

**Don't look no further, this ain't lust**

**I know this is love but,**

**If I tell the world**

I mean, come on. She sounds so beautiful. She was just, so inspiring with her voice. She sounds like an angel. like an angelic voice.

* * *

_Jamaya's POV_

Look, I know that my Mom and Aunt Britt are best friends and pratically sisters but that doesn't mean that Ivory and I have to be friends. Ever since we were little, Ivory and I hadn't really got along but Daddy and Uncle Joe said we have to love eachother because we grew up as cousins.

So, while Ivory was singing. I was twisting my hair. I could tell people were noticing because I felt Savannah and Randy's eyes on me. I just shrugged it off and kept twisting my hair as Ivory sang.

**Ivory:**

**Should I give up**

**Or should I keep chasing pavements**

**Even if it leads nowwhere**

**Or would it be a waste?**

She sang the chrous once again. Everybody clapped, particulary Scarletta and Skyla. I rolled my eyes and fake clapped.

"Bravo, bravo, bravo." I say. She rolled her eyes and took a seat next to Randy. I ignore the two and focus on Mr. Schue who was writing something on the board.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

"Hello, Ivory. I'm Randy Hudson." I say to the girl who sat next to me.

"Hey, Randy. My name is Ivory Hart." says the girl.

"Kids. Your first assignment is... duets!" Mr. Schue says. A couple of kids groaned and yelled starting alot of mess as well as a room full of chaos.

"Duets already!" Robert groaned yelling.

"No fair!" Tyler said. His siter, Kylie, nodded in agreement. I smile. This is so very funny at how they feel about the duets.

"Guys, this could be fun." Caitlin says.

"Agreed." I say.

Caitlin is my little sister. Actually, she's the baby for now as Mom and Dad plan on adopting now. Scarletta looks up at me. Or is she looking at Ivory?

* * *

_Aria's POV_

I listened at the different people who are going to be singing duets.

Brianna and Kylie

Spencer and Jeremy

Bailey and Kara

Zander and Nevada

Fredrick and Skylar

Savannah and Aria

Scarletta and Ivory

Wait, Savannah and Aria?! I'm doing a duet with Savannah? Really, Mr. Schue? Really? I mean, Aria and I are like frenemies and the main part of frenemies is ENEMIES! I look over to her and I found her looking at me. She rolls her eyes so I roll my eyes at her. Smph! This go be hard!

* * *

**So? Thoughts? Next chapter is preparing for the duets.**


	6. Rehearsals

_**New**** chapter!**_

* * *

_Fredrick's POV_

I walk into my house, my bookbag hanging on my right arm while I'm texting Skylar in my left hand about our duet.

"Hey Mom. Hey Dad." I say, walking in the living room.

"Hey darling. How was school? How was Glee?" My mom, Marley, said, kissing me on my cheek then going to sit by my dad, who was on the phone.

"It was good. I got paired with Skylar Puckerman for this duets thing so we're meeting up later in my room." Fredrick says to his mom. She smiles and nods. "Who's Dad on the phone with?"

"Oh, he's talking to Joe. They're planning a camping trip. Just the boys. Us girls are meeting up at Brittany's for a girls night." Mommy says.

Dad gets up and places a hand on my shoulder, kissing my cheek then walking in the kitchen still on the phone with Joe.

"Well, what time is Skylar coming over?"

"I don't know about-" The doorbell rings, cutting me off. It was probably Skylar. "Now."

I get up and open the door. I see Skylar there, smiling at me. He walks in and looks around the house.

"What a beautiful home." Skylar says. My mom comes out the living room and smiles.

"Thank you, Skylar." She says.

"Well, we're going to be upstairs in my room." I say, going up the stairs. Skylar follows after hugging my mom and giving my dad a hug as well before waving to both of my parents. I go in room and sit on my bed. Skylar sits on the chair.

"So, what song do you want to sing?" Skylar asks me.

"Hey Jude." I simply say.

"By The Beatles?" Skylar asks.

"Who else will it be?" I ask. Skylar shrugs.

"Alright." He says. "Let's begin." He gets out the chair and goes to sit by me on my bed. Rather close, actually. But I didn't mind. He's pretty cool as long as it doesn't get into a relationship.

* * *

_Savannah's POV_

I walked up to Aria's door and rung the doorbell. I put a hand on my hip as I waited for the girl. After a while, her brother Gideon opens the door.

"Hey Savannah." He says. I roll my eyes.

"Where's Aria?!" I say.

"In her room, thrid door on the left." He lets me in and I go straight into Aria's room. She was sitting on her bed, combing her hair.

"Hey dwarf." I say to Aria.

"Look, Savannah, let's just get this out the way. We're going to practice the duet and sing it and ace it. Got it, Savannah? Got it?" Aria asks me, standing up. I rolled my eyes and nodded. We both sat down on her bed. There was a moment of silence until I spoke up.

"So, what song are we going to sing?" I asked her.

"I don't know." Aria says to me, shrugging.

"Umm, how about Next To Me?" I ask the older girl. She smiles and nods.

"I love that song so much!" She says, jumping off of the bed and jumping up and down several times. I giggled so hard. This was one of the rare moments we actually got along. Soon she calmed down. We began our song. We actually sound good together!

* * *

_Spencer's POV_

I say on my bed, bored, now that Jeremy had left. There was nothing to do. Daddy Blaine was practicing for his new role in a movie called Mutual Love. Daddy Sam was on the first stage of writing his new trilogy, White Shadow. And Robbie. Oh, Robbie. He was in his room, screaming or in his case, singing with his duet partner, Mikayla.

Being who I am, I walk into Robbie's room without even knocking.

"Spencer!" Robbie yells at me. "What are you doing?"

"Just bored. Decided to check up on you two." I say, shrugging. I sat down next to Mikayla on the couch.

"Dads!"

Daddy Sam and Daddy Blaine ran into the room. Daddy Blaine stood in front with his arms crossed over his chest. Daddy Sam had one hand on the door frame while the other was on Daddy's hip.

"What's going on?" Daddy Blaine asked us.

"Well, I just came in here to chill with my big bro and my friend, Mikayala, over here. Then, Robbie just got mad." I say, innocently.

Robbie gasps and shakes his head no.

"He just walked in, impolitely without knocking while Mikayla and I were practicing our duet." Robbie says, glaring at me then staring back at our dads.

"Boys, just leave it alone. Mikayla, watch these two." Daddy Sam says.

"Ok, Uncle Sam and Uncle Blaine." Mikayala says.

"Thanks sweetheart." Daddy Blaine says before he and Dad leave.

I smirk at Robbie and he rolls his eyes at me. I turn to Mikayla and she smiles at me.

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

While walking home, I let my mind wander a little. I was a little confused about my sexuality. I knew since I was a little boy at the age of 9 that I was bisexual. I liked both girls _and _boys. I can't help but think that my parents didn't want me to grow up like this. My dad, Jake, always explained to me how he always wanted me to marry his high school sweetheart, have a family and be successful. I can just think of the words he could say to me.

_Gay son. Fag. _

_Mistake._

To my dad and my mom, I don't want to be a mistake.

While I was thinking, my little cousin, Skyla, had called my phone.

"Hey Jer." She says.

"Hey Sky. What's up?"

"Nothing. We're waiting on you at my house. Uncle Jake and Aunt Kitty are here. Remember the big dinner my Mom and Aunt Kitty were making for all of us." She says to me. Oh shit! I totally forgot about that. But in my case, Mom only told me once which was 1 week ago.

"Oh, I totally forgot. But, ok. I just left Robbie and Spencer's house so give me about 20 minutes. I'm bout to run there." I say to Skyla. I began to run.

"Ok, Jeremy. Love you."

"Love you, too." I say, before hanging up. I picked up my pace real fast.

* * *

_Kara's POV_

Singing had always been a special part of me. So that's why I didn't make that big of a deal when I was paired with Bailey Hudson for the duets competition. Every knew I was a lesbian and I knew Bailey was a lesbian even though she's closeted. And some people know I have an extreme crush on Bailey. I mean she was hot!

I had to get ready and look fabulous for Bailey's arrival. I had my hair just how I liked it. I put on a green dress that went down to my knees. It was basically a sundress and I had on white heels. I was runway ready.

At about 6, I heard the doorbell ring. It had to be Bailey. I got out my room and saw Scarletta about to open the door.

"Scar, how do I look?" I ask, doing a few poses.

"Sis, you look as pretty and beautiful as always. I'm sure Bailey will love you." Scar says. She always knew how to get me up. Daddy came out of his room and smiled at me.

"Honey, you look hot." He says to me. I mean, he should know. He's a model.

Scar opens up the door. I can see a full shot of Bailey. She was wearing a grey hoodie, black jeans, black high tops and her "B" necklace as well as her signature earrings. She was just so gorgeous. I walk down the stairs as Bailey walks in and Scar closes the door.

"Hey Bailey." I say to her as I walk down the stairs.

"Hey Kara." says Bailey back to me smiling. I smile back and we, including Scarletta, walked into the living room where the little demon, Zander, was playing on his Xbox,

"Zander, what are you doing?" I ask the boy, clearly annoyed.

"Playing the game. If you're about to practice your duet, do it upstairs in your room." Zander says, smirking at me.

Scar walked up to him and took the controller. She turned off the game and grabbed Zander's ear. "Listen here you, Kara and Bailey are working on their duet. Go in your room and play you're DS or PSP or something." She says.

He snorts. "No way."

She grabbed his ear harder. "Listen here, I might be short but I'm strong. Now let's go.' She says, pulling Zander up the stairs by his ear.

I laugh at my siblings. Bailey does at well.

"Well, let's get started." I say. We sit on the couch.

"I was thinking about singing Kelly Clarkson's Because of You." Bailey says. I smile and nod. She smiles at me with that adorable smile before she begins to sing the first few lines of the song.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it! I know that not all rehearsals are shown. I only chose certain ones. The duets are next and then a storyline for Mark pursuing Savannah, Jeremy dealing with his sexuality and something big is happening for the Evans family._**


	7. Duets

**_The Duets chapter is here! Enjoy!_**

**_Reminder, not every duet is seen. Only a few. But next time, all will be used. Sorry, if your OCs duet isn't used but this is a two-parter so._**

* * *

_Will's POV_

Wow, I was really pumped for these duets. The kids seemed like they really liked the idea and were really working-hard to succeed. Now, it was the day. For me to see how they sing together. The chemistry between the two. The excitement the children felt. As they all sat down, I picked one pair and got them to sing their duet. "Scarletta and Ivpry." I say as the two get up and go to the front of the stage. I sit down at my seat as the two girls began to talk.

"We will be singing Everytime by Britney Spears." Ivory says, clearly happy. Very nice song.

"I wanted something else preferably a song by Regina Spektor but hey, I could sing this song, too." Scarletta says, smiling at Ivory and Ivory smiles back at the shorter girl. Now that was chemistry.

"Begin whenever you're ready." I say to the teenagers. I took time a while but they finally started to sing.

**Ivory:**

**Notice me  
Take my hand  
Why are we  
Strangers when  
Our love is strong  
Why carry on without me?  
Everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, it's haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

**Scarletta:  
I make believe  
That you are here  
It's the only way  
I see clear  
What have I done  
You seem to move on easy  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby**

**Ivory:  
I may have made it rain  
Please forgive me  
My weakness caused you pain  
And this song is my sorry  
Ohhhh**

**Scarletta:  
At night I pray  
That soon your face  
Will fade away**

**Ivory and Scarletta:  
And everytime I try to fly  
I fall without my wings  
I feel so small  
I guess I need you baby  
And everytime I see you in my dreams  
I see your face, you're haunting me  
I guess I need you baby **

After the song was done, Scarletta grabbed Ivory by the waist and gave her a hug. Ivory gladly accepted, wrapping her arms around her neck. It was so much chemistry between these two girls. They pulled back and smiled at us. We applauded so loudly.

"Awesome!" Elizabeth shouts.

"Amazing." Mikayla says.

I get up and put a hand on each girl's shoulder.

"Girls, that was lovely and very, very awesome. Congratulations." I say as they sit down.

"Next will be... Brianna and Kylie."

* * *

_Brianna's POV_

I was totally ready to blow the brains out of these people with my voice. They weren't ready for what was about to happen when I came up. Kylie stood right next to me. I smirked as I began an introduction of our song.

"Kylie and I will be singing Tattoo by Jordin Sparks. So sit back and enjoy cause this is going to be the time of your lives." I say. Kylie giggles before starting to sing the beginning of the song.

**Kylie:**

**Oh, oh, oh**  
**No matter what you say about love**  
** I keep coming back for more**  
** Keep my hand in the fire**  
** Sooner or later I get what I'm asking for**

**Brianna:**

** No matter what you say about life**  
** I learn every time I bleed**  
** The truth is a stranger**  
** Soul is in danger I gotta let my spirit be free**  
** To admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind**  
** Sorry but I have to move on and leave you behind**

**Kylie with Brianna:**

** I can't waste time so give it a moment**  
** I realize nothings broken**  
** No need to worry about everything I've done**  
** Live every second like it was my last one**  
** Don't look back got a new direction**  
** I loved you once, needed protection**  
** You're still a part of everything I do**  
** You're on my heart just like a tattoo**  
** Just like a tattoo**  
** I'll always have you (Brianna: I'll always have you)**

**Brianna:**

** Sick of playing all of these games**  
** It's not about taking sides**  
** When I looked in the mirror didn't deliver**  
** It hurt enough to think that I could stop**  
** Admit that I'm wrong and then change my mind**  
** Sorry but I've gotta be strong and leave you behind**

**Kylie with Brianna:**

** I can't waste time so give it a moment**  
** I realize nothings broken**  
** No need to worry about everything I've done**  
** Live every second like it was my last one**  
** Don't look back got a new direction**  
** I loved you once, needed protection**  
** You're still a part of everything I do**  
** You're on my heart just like a tattoo**  
** Just like a tattoo**  
** I'll always have you (Kylie: I'll always have you)**

**Kylie:**

** If I live every moment**  
** Won't change any moment**  
** There's still a part of me in you**  
** I will never regret you**  
** Still the memory of you**  
** Marks everything I do, oh**

**Kylie and Brianna:**

** I can't waste time so give it a moment**  
** I realize nothings broken (Kylie: yeah)**  
** No need to worry about everything I've done**  
** Live every second like it was my last one**  
** Don't look back got a new direction (Kylie: don't look back)**  
** I loved you once, needed protection (Kylie: no, no)**  
** You're still a part of everything I do**  
** You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**I can't waste time so give it a moment (Kylie: I can't waste time)**  
** I realized nothings broken**  
** No need to worry about everything I've done (Brianna: no need to worry)**  
** Live every second like it was my last one**  
** Don't look back at got a new direction (Kylie: don't you ever look back)**  
** I loved you once and I needed protection**  
** You're still a part of everything I do**  
** You're on my heart just like a tattoo**

**Kylie:**  
**Just like a tattoo**  
** I'll always have you**

I smiled as I heard all the claps. They loved me! After bowing, Kylie and I sat down and waited for the next duet. It was now time for.

"Zander and Nevada!"

* * *

_Nevada's POV_

It was time. All the practicing Zander and I have done has finally paid off. Here it goes. It was all or nothing.

**Zander:**

**Give me love like her,**  
** 'Cause lately I've been waking up alone,**  
** Pain splattered teardrops on my shirt,**  
** Told you I'd let them go,**

**Nevada:**  
** And that I'll fight my corner,**  
** Maybe tonight I'll call ya,**  
** After my blood turns into alcohol,**  
** No, I just wanna hold ya.**

**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**  
** We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
** All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, give me love,**

**Zander:**  
** Give me love like never before,**  
** 'Cause lately I've been craving more,**  
** And it's been a while but I still feel the same,**  
** Maybe I should let you go,**

**Nevada:**  
** You know I'll fight my corner,**  
** And that tonight I'll call ya,**  
** After my blood is drowning in alcohol,**  
** No, I just wanna hold ya.**

**Nevada and Zander:**  
** Give a little time to me or burn this out,**  
** We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
** All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
**Give a little time to me or burn this out,**  
** We'll play hide and seek to turn this around,**  
** All I want is the taste that your lips allow,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**  
**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover.**  
**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover,**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Nevada: love me, love me, love me).**  
**M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Nevada:give me love),**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Nevada: give me love),**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Nevada: give me love, love me),**  
** M-my my, m-my my, m-my my, give me love, lover (Nevada: give me love).**  
**My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love,**  
** My, my, my, my, oh give me love.**

I smile at Zander as everyone clapped. We bowed ad sat down as the next pair came up.

"Bailey and Kara!"

* * *

_Bailey's POV  
_

I was really pumped for this duet thing. I was going to dominate. Kara and I are going to be unstoppable. I came up tot eh stage and waited for Kara to come up. It took a push from Randy but she got up. She went to the front and smiled at me.

**Bailey:**

**I will not make the same mistakes that you did**  
** I will not let myself**  
** Cause my heart so much misery**

**Kara:**  
** I will not break the way you did,**  
** You fell so hard**  
** I've learned the hard way**  
** To never let it get that far**

**Bailey and Kara:**  
** Because of you**  
** I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
** Because of you**  
** I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
** Because of you**  
** I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
** Because of you**  
** I am afraid**

**Kara with Bailey:**  
** I lose my way**  
** And it's not too long before you point it out**  
** I cannot cry**  
** Because I know that's weakness in your eyes**  
** I'm forced to fake**  
** A smile, a laugh everyday of my life**  
** My heart can't possibly break**  
** When it wasn't even whole to start with**

**Bailey and Kara:**

** Because of you**  
** I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
** Because of you**  
** I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
** Because of you**  
** I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me**  
** Because of you**  
** I am afraid**

**Bailey with Kara:**

** I watched you die**  
** I heard you cry every night in your sleep**  
** I was so young**  
** You should have known better than to lean on me**

**Bailey and Kara:**  
** You never thought of anyone else**  
** You just saw your pain**  
** And now I cry in the middle of the night**  
** For the same damn thing**

**Because of you**  
** I never stray too far from the sidewalk**  
** Because of you**  
** I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt**  
** Because of you**  
** I try my hardest just to forget everything**  
** Because of you**  
** I don't know how to let anyone else in**  
** Because of you**  
** I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty**  
** Because of you**  
** I am afraid**

** Because of you**  
** Because of you**

I could feel her staring at me so I turned to her and smiled. She smiled back at me with eyes full of happiness. Mr. Schue clapped and said, "Wonderful girls, very beautiful. Next will be Spencer and Jeremy!"

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

Here goes nothing. I was about to sing. Sing with the person who I used to like. Yeah, I used to like Spencer Caleb Evans back when we were younger. But that died down over the years. It really hurts to sing a song with your ex-crush who told you he will never be a gay person. It really did hurt. But I got up. I got up and stood next to him with confidence. I wasn't about to let my past affect my future and the present. I was about to do this.

**Jeremy:**

**Don't try to explain your mind**  
** I know what's happening here**  
** One minute it's love and suddenly**  
** It's like a battle-field**  
** One word turns into a **  
** Why is it the smallest things that tear us down**  
** My world's nothing when you're gone**  
** I'm out here without a shield**  
** Can't go back now**

**Spencer:**  
** Both hands tied behind my back for nothing**  
** Oh no**  
** These times when we climb so fast to fall again**  
** Why we gotta fall for it now**

**Jeremy and Spencer:**  
** I never meant to start a war**  
** You know I never wanna hurt you**  
** Don't even know what we're fighting for**  
**Why does love always feel like ...**  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
**Why does love always feel like ...**  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
** a battlefield (********Spencer: **battlefield)  
** Why does love always feel like**

**Can't swallow our pride,**  
** Neither of us wanna raise that flag**  
** If we can't surrender**  
** then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no**

**Spencer with Jeremy:**

** Both hands tied behind my back with nothing**  
** (Jeremy: nothing)**  
** Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again**  
** I don't wanna fall for it now**

**Jeremy:**

** I never meant to start a war**  
** You know I never wanna hurt you**  
** Don't even know what we're fighting for**

**Spencer:**

** Why does love always feel like ...**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
**Why does love always feel like ...**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**

**Jeremy and Spencer:**

** I guess you better go and get your armor**  
** (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
** Get your armor (Spencer: get your armor)**  
** I guess you better go and get your armor**  
** (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
** Get your armor (Spencer: get your armor)**  
** I guess you better go and get your**

**We could pretend that we are friends tonight**  
** And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright**  
** Cause baby we don't have to fight**  
** And I don't want this love to feel like**

** A battlefield (Jeremy: oh), a battlefield (Jeremy: oh), a battlefield,**  
** Why does love always feel like a battlefield (Jeremy: oh),**  
** A battlefield (Jeremy: oh), a battlefield**

** I guess you better go and get your armor**  
** I never meant to start a war (Jeremy: start a war)**  
** You know I never wanna hurt you**  
** Don't even know what we're fighting for**  
** (Jeremy: fighting, fighting for)**

** Why does love always feel like ...**  
** a battlefield (Spencer: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Spencer: battlefield)**  
**Why does love always feel like ...  
**** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Spencer: battlefield)**  
** a battlefield (Jeremy: battlefield)**

** I guess you better go and get your armor**  
** (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
** Get your armor (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
** I guess you better go and get your armor**  
** (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
** Get your armor (Jeremy: get your armor)**  
**Why does love always feel like**  
** (Jeremy: whooaa ooow)**  
** Why does love always feel like**  
** (Spencer: whooaa ooow)**  
** A battlefield, a battlefield..**  
**I never meant to start a war**  
** Don't even know what we're fighting for**  
** I never meant to start a war**  
** Don't even know what we're fighting for**  
** (Jeremy: whooaa ooow)**

I smile big and proud as I hear the applause coming. I didn't care about Spencer, I cared about me!

I sit down and listen to the rest of the duets. Afterwards, Mr. Schue had something to say.

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

I stop my conversation with Robbie and listen to Mr. Schue. I don't really know why, but I think what he is about to say will be awesome. I hope it's a song. But not like very, very, very old songs. Like 1990s and 1980s old.

"While listening to all the duets, I realized something. We haven't had an opening group number. So right now, let's do it. Let's go! We're going to be singing Applause by Lady Gaga."

I smile as I begin, standing up and dancing by Jordan and Skylar.

**Victoria:**

**I stand here waiting**  
** For you to bang the gong**  
** To crash the critic saying**  
** "Is it right or is it wrong?"**

Skylar gets up and dances with me while he begins to sing. Mr. Schue smiles at us as we dance to the middle of the choir room.

**Skylar:**  
**If only fame had an IV**  
** Baby, could I bear**  
** Being away from you**  
** I found the vein put it in here**

Kara gets up and sits on the piano while she begins to sing with a little help from Scarletta.

**Kara with Scarletta:**

** I live for the applause, applause, applause**  
** I live for the applause-plause,**  
** Live for the applause-plause**  
** Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**  
** The applause, applause, applause**

Robbie and Caitlin get up and sing with the rest of us backing them up.

**Robbie and Caitlin with Victoria, Skylar, Kara and Scarletta:**

** Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Randy: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Randy: Make it real loud)**

**Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Randy: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Randy: Make it real loud)**

Everyone gets up and sing and dance with us with Ivory leading the song.

**Ivory with New Directions:**

** (Jordan: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Jordan: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**  
** (Jordan: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Jordan: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

Zander, Nevada, Randy and Tyler sing from a spot by the chairs on the left side on the bottom.

**Zander, Nevada**, **Randy and Tyler:**

** I overheard your theory**  
**'Nostalgia's for geeks!'**  
**I guess sir, if you say so**  
** Some of us just like to read**

**Jordan, Skylar, Skyla, Jamaya and Nevada:**

** One second I'm a Koons**  
** Then suddenly, the Koons is me**  
** Pop culture was in art, now**  
** Art's in pop culture, in me**

**New Directions:**

** I live for the applause, applause, applause**  
** I live for the applause-plause,**  
** Live for the applause-plause**  
** Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**  
** The applause, applause, applause**

** Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Spencer: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Spencer: Make it real loud)**

** Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Robbie: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Robbie: Make it real loud)**

** (Bailey; A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Victoria: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**  
** (Hadley: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Kylie: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**Skyla:**

** Touch, touch**  
** Touch, touch now**  
** Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**  
** Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**  
** Ooh-ooh-ooh-hoo**  
** Ooh-ooh**

**Luke, Savannah, Mikayla and Mark:**

** I live for the applause, applause, applause**  
** I live for the applause-plause,**  
** Live for the applause-plause**  
** Live for the way that you cheer and scream for me**  
** The applause, applause, applause**

**New Directions: **

** Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Mikayla: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Mikayla: Make it real loud)**

** Give me that thing that I love**  
** (Jamaya: I'll turn the lights out)**  
** Put your hands up, make 'em touch**  
** (Jamaya: Make it real loud)**

** (Zander, Scarletta and Kara: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Jordan, Skylar, Skyla, Nevada and Jamaya: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch (make it real loud)**  
** (Robbie and Spencer: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Make it real loud**  
** (Randy, Bailey and Caitlin: A-P-P-L-A-U-S-E) Put your hands up, make 'em touch, touch**

**Luke and Savannah:**

** A-R-T-P-O-P**

All of a sudden, I hear a scream. It was coming from-. I gasped.

* * *

**Well? Who screamed? First person to guess correctly gets a song of their choice for a group number and gets to chose who is in it?**

_**Hint: It's a** **boy!**_


	8. The Plan

_**New chapter, everybody! And nobody guessed it, but the person who fainted was-**_

* * *

_Elizabeth's POV_

"Luke!" I hear Savannah scream. I turn around and see Jordan and Savannah by the young boy who recently just fainted. I run over there with them as well as Mr. Schue.

"Luke! Luke, are you okay?" Mr. Schue yells.

"Someone call my mom! Somebody call my dad! Please." pleads Savannah. I see Robbie pick up his phone and called Quinn and Artie, since he had everybody's phone number.

"Is he okay?" Scarletta asks.

"I don't know. lease, Luke. Please by okay, Luke, please. Do it for me. Do it for Mom and Dad. For all of us in Glee Club. For all our parents and Mr. Schue. Do it for us." Savannah quietly says to Luke. I wipe a tear off my face. This was so beautiful.

"What's going on here?" I hear someone's voice say. I thought it was Quinn but I know her voice. It was Ms. Clark. That bitch!

"What are you doing here, Ms. Clark?" I ask her, folding my arms across my chest.

"Well, Little Orphan Annie, I heard a shriek coming from here and wanted to see if Will had died or was very, very, very, very badly injured. Anyway it goes, I was going to laugh and take a picture. So I see that Will hasn't died or isn't injured. Who died?" Ms. Clark says as she walks into the circle and sees Savannah crying by Luke's body.

"My brother." Savannah softly says.

'Give me your water, Sky Walker." She says talking to Skylar. He rolls his eyes before handing her the water.

"Will he be okay?" Jordan asks.

"Yeah." Ms. Clark says before opening the bottle and throwing the whole bottle of water on Luke. He quickly jumped up and wiped off his face.

"Why would you do that, Genevieve?" Mr. Schue asks.

"To get him to wake up! That's all you had to do!" She says before walking out. At least she helped.

* * *

_Robbie's POV_

I smiled when I saw Luke bolt up. He was still alive. Thank God! I did not feel like planning a funeral at all.

"Are you okay?" I ask Luke as he sat up. He nodded.

"Yeah, Rob, I'm fine." He says as Aunt Quinn and Uncle Artie come in the door.

"Where's my baby? Where is my baby?!" Quinn shouts as she runs up to Luke and bends down. She touched all over Luke's face as Savannah held his hand. Artie was in his wheelchair, watching his wife and daughter fan over his son.

"Luke, are you okay?" Artie asks. Luke nods.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says as Quinn held him close in her arms. She is so over-protective of him and Savannah. Luke smiled at his mom as he got out of her hold and stood up.

"I'm good. Just give me, a, umm, bottle of water." Luke says.

Spencer hands him a bottle of water. Seriously, where are all these bottles of water coming from?

"Come on, Luke, you're coming home. Savannah, Ms. Clark will take you home." Quinn says, kissing her daughter's cheek before her, Artie and Luke leave out of the choir room.

Savannah nods and sits down on the seat. Everyone else sat down but me.

Something was fishy. Why would Luke just faint like that?

* * *

_Caitlin's POV_

At least Luke is okay, I thought as I sit down. But Robbie was still standing. I rolled my eyes and stood up.

"Rob, sit down!" I say to him.

"Caitlin, something's up. How can Luke just faint like that. It's not that hot and we weren't doing that much dancing. So, really, what was the problem? How can he just fall out and faint like that?" He asks me.

I shrug and sit down. There's no way he's going to let this go! At all! I roll my eyes.

"Rob, sit down.' Spencer simply says.

Robbie rolls his eyes and goes to sit by Victoria in the second row. Wait, Rob does have a point?

That was kinda weird how Luke just fainted like that.

* * *

_Luke's POV_

First of all, I didn't really faint. I faked it! And nobody knew but Savannah. We are really good actors. But the real reason, I faked it was because me and my sister had some crazy thoughts about our parents. They have been arguing so much lately. I just hope they don't get divorced. They belong together.

"Luke, sweetie, are you feeling better now?" My mom asks me, coming into my room.

"Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. I'm very, very good. Never felt better." I say, chuckling.

"Alright, son. If you need anything, just call me, okay?" She says. I smile and nod. She smiles at me before walking out.

I sat in my room and watched TV. I could hear my mom and dad talking downstairs. What were they talking about? I had to hear. It could involve Savannah and I. We had to know. I turned the volume of my TV down a little and listened in on their conversation.

"Arthur, we have to spend more time together."

"Quinn, we do spend time together!" My dad argues back to my mom.

"No we don't, Artie! No we don't." She yells at him loud enough for me to hear if my volume was up.

"That's because you spend to much time at your photo shoots. I barely see you when you're at work!"

"And I haven't seen you either. You're always with Puck at work, too."

"That's because I'm making money for us." My dad says.

"And what do you think I'm doing." My mom says before somebody walked away. It had to be my room since my dad always stayed in his office.

I sigh. Seems like they might really are getting a divorce.

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

I walk out of Glee Club and went straight into the locker room. Nobody was there but me. I always do this. I come in here, eat chocolate and just think about myself. I always kinda felt insecure about myself. That being gay was some type of sin. But it's not. Not to me and it shouldn't be a sin to anybody. But we're talking about the Puckerman family.

I sighed at the thought of how Skylar was all happy of being gay and everyone accepted it. Why didn't I have his confidence. Why am I insecure about myself and Skylar isn't?

I might never know.

* * *

_**And done! Next chapter will be up soon but review, please!**_


	9. One Jealous Person Equals A Couple

_**All new chapter! This continues with the Luke and Savannah storyline with their parents, Jeremy dealing with his crush and Kara has a new girlfriend that makes Bailey jealous.**_

* * *

_Savannah's POV_

I had just got a phone call from Luke. Mom and Daddy were making him stay home for the week and today was Tuesday. I guess they still wanted to make sure he was okay before allowing him to come back to McKinley. Anyway, he said that he overheard our parents talking about not having enough time for each other plus about addition. What does that suppose to mean?

I walk through the hallway, texting my brother as I walk.

_From Luke: They keep arguing_

_To Luke: Just keep getting the info, bro_

_From Luke: Kk._

When I reached my locker, there he was. Him. Mark Rutherford, the dude who had a crush on me since 2nd grade. He thouht that I didn't know about it, but oh, did I know about it. All about it.

"Hey Mark. What do you want?" I ask him as I open my locker.

"You. Me. Dinner." He says, leaning on the locker beside mine. I stare at him before rolling my eyes.

"No. Way. Bye." I say, before leaving. I can here him sigh from behind me. Now I feel sad. Ooh, Luke texted back. Now I'm happy.

_From Luke: Mom's pregnant!_

Oh, no!

* * *

_Scarletta's POV_

There she was. Standing there, looking so beautiful. She was wearing a purple shirtless shirt and a black skirt. She looked magnificent. Like she was an actress or Broadway star or even a model. I smiled as I began to walk over there. That was before Victoria and Aria jumped in front of me.

"Victoria! Aria! What do you want?" I yell at the two while trying to see if Ivory was still at her locker.

"Just wanted to see if you were up for Mini-Golfing after school." Aria says. I shrug.

"Sure, whatever." I say.

"Cool. We'll be by my car after school." Victoria says.

I nod. "Okay."The two girls leave and luckily Ivory was still at her locker. I walk over there to her with confidence.

"Hey Ivory." I say to her as I reach her locker.

"Oh, hey Scar. I was looking for you." Ivory says to me. I almost melted right there. She was looking for _me_!

"Oh. What did you want?" I ask her.

"I wanted to ask you something but it can wait. Never know. You might have the same question as me." Ivory says, stepping closer to me. "What's your question, Scarletta?" She asks.

"Would you like to go on a date with me after school?" I ask her.

She smiles and nods. "Sure.**"**

* * *

_Kara's POV_

I got a way to make Bailey jealous. There's this girl named Rosy Atkins and she's a totally lesbian. So I started dating her to make my one and true love, Bailey, jealous of me and Rosy. Me and Rosy were walking down the hallway, holding hands. Bailey was at her locker nearby. I smiled as I kiss Rosy on her cheek as we passed Bailey. She turns and looks at us.

"Rosy, I'll see you later. Ok?"

"Sure, baby, see you later." Rosy said before leaving.

I turn around and see Bailey still staring at me. I smile and walk over to her. "Hey Bee, what's up?" I ask her.

"Nothing. Umm, Kara, who is that?" Bailey asks me.

"That's just Rosy Atkins. My girlfriend." I say to her. She stares at me before I leave.

* * *

_Randy's POV_

Me and Caitlin walked up to Bailey as we just saw the whole scene of what just happened between her and Kara.

"Jealous much?" Caitlin says as we sneak up behind Bailey. She jumps and looks behind her. She sees us and she turns around and looks at us. Rolling her eyes, she puts some of her books in her locker.

"Yeah, what is that perfume you're wearing? Jealous by you." I say to her.

"What do you guys want?" Bailey asks us.

"Are you, Bailey Hudson, jealous of Rosy?" I ask her, crossing my arms over my chest.

She rolls her eyes. "No, I'm not jealous of Rosy. I mean, why should I be?"

"Because Kara is dating her." I say.

"And you totally have a crush on Kara. Just admit it Bailey!" Caitlin adds.

"Guys, please. I don't have a crush on Kara." Bailey says before walking away. She goes into Geography with Mr. James.

"She totally has a crush on Kara." Caitlin says. I nod in agreement.

* * *

_Mark's POV_

Ok, phase one didn't quite work. But phase two is right on track. Savannah and I both share Home Ec. together and I hope we get paired together on any project we have today. I sit next to Jeremy while Savannah sits two rows in front of us. Well, everyone was in here with us so this should be interesting and very, very fun for people to watch Savannah and I.

"So class, today we will be working on families. We will learn about cooking, family relationships, jobs, child development and money. So let's pair up with anyone you want to."

Me and Savannah.

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

Mark! Mark was going to be my partner. I was going to make sure of that.

"Hey Mark, wanna be partners?" I ask him.

"Sorry Jeremy. I'm pairing up with Savannah. Later." He says, getting out his seat and going up to Savannah.

I sigh and look around for a partner. I guess my partner will be Spencer.

Let's hope he still not a homophobe like he was.

* * *

**And done! Next chapter will be longer. I promise! More Savannah/Mark, Ivory/Scarletta and Jeremy/Spencer next chapter! And some more Kara/Bailey/Rosy if they are popular amongst viewers. Review please!**


	10. Relationship Storyline Form

**Not a chapter, this is just a form for all the characters! Please read, this is very important! PM me the form.**

* * *

**Form:**

OC Name:

Age:

Grade:

Best Friend Out Of The OCs (Maximum is 2 OCs):

Friends Out Of The OCs:

Enemies Out Of The OCs:

Love Interest Out Of The OCs (If your OC already has a relationship storyline, put N/A):

Would You Like It To Be A Love Triangle or Love Square (If yes, which one):

If yes, with who:

School Musical Production Ideas They Might Have:

Weekly Assignments They Might Have:

For An Assignment of Free Songs, what song might they sing (Maximum is One):

**And this is one only for the girl OCs:**

Who They Get Pregnant (If yes, by who?):

**And this is one only for the boy OCs:**

Who would they get pregnant (If you don't want them to get anyone pregnant, put N/A):

**Again, please submit by PM. All characters must have this!**


	11. Love, Love, Love

**All**_** new chapter! This chapters welcomes Luke back and someone throws a party! And I need someone to give me a storyline for a couple, please. I need more ideas!**_

* * *

_Luke's POV_

Luke Samuel Abrams is back, bitches! That's right. I'm back at McKinley High. I can't wait to see what's going to happen. But I'll tell you what happened at home. Mom and Dad had a big fight about Mom being pregnant again and look, she left! She said she needs some time to herself so he went to Aunt Santana and Uncle Puck's house. Savannah, Dad and I probably won't see her for some time. This what happened.

**_Flashback:_**

**_I sat on the stairs, overhearing Mom and Dad talk. I was bored so I thought being nosy and being all in their business came be interesting and can cheer me up a lot._**

**_"Artie, you're making a big deal out of nothing!" My mother hollers at Dad._**

**_"No, I'm not. Quinn, we don't even spend enough time with Luke and Savannah. How are we supposed to spend time with a new baby in the house?"_**

**_True that._**

**_"I'm not going to abort my baby! I'm keeping it." Mom says._**

**_"Quinn, baby, l-"_**

**_"Artie, I'm leaving. I'll see you when you make up your mind. It's either me and the baby or it's over. We're going to get a divorce. And I'm going to keep the children." My mom says, before leaving._**

**_Please, Dad, please choose the baby and mom!  
_**

I walk up to my locker and open it. Can't wait to start the rest of the school year.

* * *

_Robbie's POV_

**_ Dear Journal, _**

**_So yesterday was like, the worst day ever. So the Puckerman twins and I were hanging out at the mall and guess who was there? Spencer! And he was hanging out with Mark! Mark was like my worst enemy and my own little brother, my adopted blood was hanging out with him. I told Dad and Daddy. I call Dad Sam Dad and Dad Blaine Daddy. Anyway, I told that Spencer was hanging out with a Rutherford who now Dad doesn't like because of his past relationship with Miss Mercedes. And Spencer saw me and laughed. He told Mark that I was there and Mark came over there and did a little more than usual. He actually gave Jordan a high five and actually gave Skylar a hug but then he just called me a "confused slut monkey". Watch out Mark, here I come._**

**_Robbie_**

I stopped writing and looked up. There he was, Mark Rutherford. He was in the first row still trying to flirt with Savannah. Give it up, dude. You have no chance with her. She doesn't want you at all. She's way behind his league. But he doesn't listen. Stupid dude.

I watched as Mr. Schue walks in the room.

"Guys, this week is Sectionals!"

Everyone claps and applauds.

"So let's start planning ahead. We're going to start off with a duet then a group number and then we're going to leave out with a bang with a solo."

"I so got the solo!" Brianna shouts.

"No, I do!" Scarletta says.

"It's totally for me!" Jeremy yells.

"In your dreams, Jeremy." says Elizabeth.

"Guys, calm down, calm down. I actually thought that Alice can sing the solo."

"What? Mr. Schue, I'm not ready." Alice says.

"Come on, sis. It'll work." Beatrice encourages Alice.

"Ok, I'll go."

"I'm doing this because Alice is a senior and she has the last chance to do this. I was thinking for Nationals we can have all the seniors having a group number to themselves." Will says.

"Can we just go on with the stupid set list?!" Elizabeth shouts. I roll my eyes as Mr. Schue continues.

"For the duet, I think the twins can sing the duet."

"Totally." Jordan says.

"Awesome." Skylar says.

"Ok, guys. And for the group number, I think the singers should be Jeremy, Elizabeth, Scar, Gideon, Kara, Bailey, Robbie, Savannah and Luke." Mr. Schue says. Everyone nods.

"So let's begin." Mr. Schue says.

"Mr. Schue, when is Sectionals?" Brianna asks.

"I think it's like in a month or a month in a half." Nevada says.

"It's in December? It's October now." I say.

"Whatever. We have to practice anyway it goes." Mark says. Stupid Mark.

* * *

_Skyla's POV_

After Glee, Jamaya, Nevada and I were walking outside. The twins had left with Robbie, Brianna and Victoria a little while earlier. We were going to the mall, but we wanted to walk there since it wasn't that far from school.

"So, Jamaya, I saw you and Luke getting comfy over there in the corner." I say.

"We weren't getting comfy. I just was talking to him and then I left to go sit by Zander. I just wanted to make sure he's alright. Anyway, my heart belongs to Fredrick." Jamaya says.

Nevada rolls her eyes.

"Please, Jamaya. Fredrick isn't into you. He barely even notices you." Nevada says.

"I agree, sis. Freddie and you rarely talk."

"Please, we always talk. Just watch and see for yourself tomorrow." Jamaya says before walking off. I look at Nevada and roll my eyes. This is what it's like with Jamaya.

* * *

_Gideon's POV_

So, I know that I will never have a chance with Nevada but that doesn't mean I still can't have a girlfriend. Wait, isn't Caitlin single? I think I could date her if she still likes me.

She had a major crush on me for 4 months, 23 days, 12 hours, 31 minutes and 4 seconds. But, hey, who's counting?

Wait, do I actually have a crush on Caitlin?

Oh, no. There she is right there. I need to just walk past her with confidence. Like how Aria and Brianna have confidence when they walk past their crush. Come on, Gideon. Be cool, be cool. And just walk. Oh, I can't do it. I run the other way, going the long way to Science.

* * *

_Zander's POV_

I feel so lonely. So left out from my sisters. Scar is going out on a date with Ivory again. Now they're going to the movies. And Kara has been dating Rosy, captain of the Girls Basketball team, for about 2 or 3 weeks.

But, I don't. I'm single!

I just want a girlfriend so bad. Like this girl named Joy who's a senior and a Volleyball player. But every time I'm around her, I go mute but that's because she's just so cute. I'm totally attracted to her. I just need some help from Scar and Rosy. Yeah, Rosy not Kara. To be honest, Kara is the girl in the relationship and Rosy was the one who had made the first move.

"Scar, Rosy, how did you guys get Ivory and Kara to date you guys?" I ask.

"Well, Z, it's complicated." Rosy said.

"No it's not, bro. You just need to have some confidence and just go up and just ask her. Say how you like her so much and how you wanna take her out on a date to the movies or out to eat." Scar tells me.

"Please. Don't listen to Scarletta, Zander. This is what you do, go up to her and say 'You. Me. Dinner at 7', then you kiss her on her cheek and then leave." Rosy says.

"No way." Scarletta says.

"Yeah, sorry Rosy. I'm going with Scar's idea." I say before leaving. Ready or not, here I come Joy.

* * *

**And done! By the way, I need more Relationship/Storyline Forms from in the previous chapter. I only got 4 and those are Scarletta, Bailey, Caitlin and Aria. Come on guys. Review and send in the Form by PM.**


	12. Sister Sister

_**I still need some Relationship Storyline Forms. I got a couple of them. Shout out to them.**_

* * *

_Ivory's POV_

So dating Scar was not all what I thought it would be. It's totally better! She is so sweet and so nice to me. On our first date, she helped me shoot a hole-in-one on the 9th hole. On our second date, Scarletta and I went to the carnival and Scar won me a giant panda. On our recent third date, we had double dated with Zander and some girl named Joy from the basketball team.

But I didn't like Joy at all. We had fought over volleyball and at the end of the day, she won the spot on the team as the captain. But I pretended to like Joy to get through the night. I didn't want to upset Scar and Zander because I loved them and it was a very important night. As I thought of the night, I went to my locker and saw Aria and Victoria there.

I sigh and walk up to the two. They were about to give me the talk about not hurting their best friend.

"What do you want guys?" I ask the two.

"We just want to make sure you don't hurt our little Scar." Aria says to me. I roll my eyes as Victoria continues.

"Ivory, we just want to know if you're the right one for Scarletta." Victoria tells me.

"I am. Please just leave me alone!" I say before running away.

They won't leave me alone!

* * *

_Alice's POV_

So finding a solo to sing was a pretty hard challenge to accomplish. I was really hard. I never thought that on my first Glee club competition, I would sing a solo. This was a reward as well as a challenge, as I already said. As I walked through the hallway and noticed my sister by the gym.

"Beatrice, what are you doing?"

"Nothing much. What about you?" Beatrice asked me.

"I'm just thinking about my solo." I say.

"Oh, and about that. I think you'll do absolutely fine." She says to me.

"Honest?" I asked her.

"Honest." She replies back.

**Beatrice:**

**She never slows down**  
** She doesn't know why**  
** But she knows that when**  
** She's all alone, it feels**  
** Like it's all coming down**  
** She won't turn around**  
** The shadows are long**  
** And she fears if she cries**  
** That first tear**  
** The tears will not stop raining down**

I smile at her before grabbing her hand and running through the hall with her, singing.

**Alice and Beatrice:**  
**So stand in the rain**  
**Stand your ground**  
** Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
** You stand through the pain**  
** You won't drown**  
** And one day whats lost can be found**  
** You stand in the rain**

**Alice:**  
** She won't make a sound**  
** Alone in this fight with herself**  
** And the fears whispering**  
** If she stands,**  
** She'll fall down**  
** She wants to be found**  
** The only way out is through**  
** Everything she's running from**  
** Wants to give up and lie down**

**Alice and Beatrice:**  
**So Stand in the rain**  
** Stand your ground**  
** Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
** You stand through the pain**  
** You won't drown**  
** And one day whats lost can be found**  
** You stand in the rain**

**So stand in the rain**  
** Stand your ground**  
** Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
** Stand through the pain**  
** You won't drown**  
** And one day whats lost can be found**  
** So stand in the rain**  
** Stand your ground**  
** Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
** Stand through the pain**  
** You won't drown**  
** And one day whats lost can be found**

We run in Glee club, hand in hand, as we dance and everyone is in there and is watching. They dance a little and bob their hand to the music a little.

**Alice and Beatrice:**  
**So stand in the rain**  
** Stand your ground**  
** Stand up when it's all crashing down**  
** You stand through the pain**  
** You won't drown**  
** And one day whats lost can be found**  
** You stand in the rain**

"Girls, that was beautiful." Mr. Schue says before getting up and clapping for us.

"Well, I owe it all to my sister for having me sing." I say looking at Beatrice.

"Awe, thanks." Beatrice says. I giggled and gave her a big hug. I really love my sister.

* * *

_Hadley's POV_

I smiled at the two Chang sisters after their duet. They sang the song so beautifully. I wish Vicky and I were like that. I mean were close and we love each other but our relationship wasn't like Alice and Beatrice.

I look at Victoria then look down. Looks like Zander noticed it.

"What's wrong, Hadley?" He asks me.

"I just feel like Vic and I don't get along as well as Ally and Beat." I say, looking at the boy sitting next to me.

"Well, tell Victoria that. Tell her how you feel about the situation." Zander says.

Maybe he was right. That's what I should do.

* * *

_Tyler's POV_

Finally, I got to finally see my son today. Yeah, back in San Diego, I met a girl named Audrey and I got her pregnant. 8 1/2 months later, she gave birth to a boy named Austin. She graduated high school and moved to Lima with the baby. Now that I'm back, I can see Austin. He's now 18 months.

And before you asked, no. Audrey and I are not getting back together. She's a lesbian and I'm gay so. But we are still good friends and I still love her very, very much.

As Austin and I played, Kylie came in.

"Hey Ty. Where's the parents?" Kylie asked.

"Dad's upstairs. Pa is gone for a hair salon trip for a week." I say. Yes, I called Unique, my mom, pa. She wants us to call her that.

"Good. I don't feel like hearing her voice. Is that my nephew? Austin!" Kylie says. She runs and grabs Austin in her hand. He starts to giggle as Kylie tickles her.

"Oh and Skylar called, looking for you." She says to me. Skylar was my boyfriend and we had been dating for about a month in secret.

"Alright. I'll call him. Watch Austin for me."

"No prob. I love seeing Austin." Kylie says, giving Austin a kiss on his cheek.

* * *

_Fredrick's POV_

So, Sectionals was in a few more weeks. 5 weeks to be exact. And to be honest, I can't wait. The moves were awesome and the songs were out of this world. Let's just hope Mr. Schue doesn't change anything.

"Ronald McDonald, you talking to yourself." Ms. Clark says behind me.

I turn around and look at her.

"No, I'm not."

"Well, Idiot, how's that club of yours going?" She asks me.

"Good and what about you?" I ask her.

"Us Cheerios are doing great." She says to me. "Just listen. You all are going down."

"In your dreams." I say.

"We'll see about that." Ms. Clark tells me.

* * *

_**And done! I have some more characters who don't get enough time like Alice, Beatrice and Hadley and are giving them more story. Next time has more of Luke and Svannah's plans and Tyler and Skylar's relationship and how Jordan figures out about his brother's boyfriend. And Jeremy has a major realization. Sectionals is also next chapter so a lot of stuff will be happening at the event.**_


	13. Sectionals

_**Sectionals! I have some good songs to sing and everything will be resolved. A Quinn/Savannah scene and drama and Jordan/Skylar brotherly bonding. And an unexpected kiss.**_

* * *

_Luke's POV_

Mom's her. Dad's here. That's a good start, I thought to myself as I stood, looking out at the competition for Sectionals. Some group by the name of Talent Heaven were going first and so far they stink. It was an all boy's club and it was so lame. I stop looking at them and try to find my parents again.

Ok, there's Dad. He was sitting by Sam. And there's Mom. She was sitting by Aunt Santana.

Let's hope they would talk before the night is over. There's still hope.

"Luke, are they here?" I hear Savannah say from behind me. I nod before.

"They are here but aren't sitting by each other." I say.

Okay, slight problem. How are we going to get them to sit by each other?

* * *

_Hadley's POV_

"Vicky?" I say as I walk toward my older sister.

"Yea, Haddie?" She asks me.

"I have to talk to you about something. Follow me." I say, guiding her to a dressing room. I think it was ours. Yep, it was. It say "**New Directions**" on the door. But anyway, I sit with Victoria on the couch.

"Do you know how Alice and Beatrice act?" I ask.

"Yea, like sisters and best friends." Victoria says.

"And how do we act?" I ask her. I look at her play with her hair a little.

"Like sisters. Haddie, what's with all these questions?"

I stand up and walk to a mirror. "Because I want that type of relationship for us. We're not like Ally and Beat. We're just Victoria and Hadley, the Flanagan sisters. But Alice and Beatrice are Ally and Beat, the best friends sisters. I want us to be best friend sisters as well." I explain to my sister.

"Hadley, we don't have to be like other people. Our sisterhood is good the way it is. Alice and Beatrice are different from us. That's just how it is and that's just who we are. Sorry sis. I need to go practice. Love you." Victoria says before leaving.

I sigh. She won't listen.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

I love it. Yes, I love it. I'm not that shy girl anymore. I'm a confident girl whose proud of who she is. And that's what I'm going to be and that's just who I am. So if don't like it, beat it kid.

Hey, I'm just saying what Kara taught me.

"Hello there, Asian." Someone says behind me. I didn't notice the voice and turned around.

"Who are you?" I ask, crossing my arms. She was wearing a green and white dress.

"I'm Piper. I'm the Queen of Vocal Adrenaline and I guess you're apart of No Direction." Piper says to me. I roll my eyes.

"It's New Directions and we're going to kick your butts." I say.

"Seriously doubt that." Piper says before stepping closer to me. I come up a little, too. She was 5"1.

"Watch us. We're going to win."

"No. Watch the Queen and her army work it." Piper tells me before she goes out on stage. I run along with her and stand by the curtains and watch her.

**Piper:**

**Give me an inch  
I promise I'll take a mile  
Danger is beauty  
I'll face it with a smile  
I'm on a mission  
With no restrictions  
Don't second guess myself  
I'm born to be wild**

A group of 6 boys come and pick her up. She still sings as 5 girls come in from the left and walk in a line with one hand on her hip.

**Piper with Vocal Adrenaline:**

**I'm the type of chick  
That likes to rock the beat  
I like to rock the beat  
I like to rock, to rock the beat  
21st century girl, I do what I like  
21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride  
21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up  
Just live it up  
21st century girl, a beautiful life  
21st century girl, us walking side by side  
21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up  
Just live it up**

They put Piper down and she and the 5 girls do a little dance with the boys doing a manly version of it behind them.

**Piper:**

**Step on the brakes, then I'ma step on the gas  
I am a rebel, but I do it with class  
I set the boundaries, the rules don't own me  
I'm living life on the edge, I choose my path  
**

The boys and girls group together and dance together.

**Piper with Vocal Adrenaline:**

**I'm the type of chick  
That likes to rock the beat  
I like to rock the beat  
I like to rock, to rock the beat  
I'm the kind of chick  
That knocks you off your feet  
That knocks you off your feet  
That knocks you off, off your feet  
21st century girl, I do what I like  
21st century girl, I'm taking you for a ride  
21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up  
Just live it up  
21st century girl, a beautiful life  
21st century girl, us walking side by side  
21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up  
Just live it up  
**

Everyone from Vocal Adrenaline comes and crowd Piper.

**Piper:  
I feel like I can take over the world  
If only I get my dreams out  
Pull gold from my soul, pull diamonds from my heart  
It's that new girl thinking and this song is just the start**

**Piper with Vocal Adrenaline:  
21st century girl, I do what I like  
21st century girl (Piper: Yeah!), I'm taking you for a ride  
21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up  
Just live it up (Piper: Oh, no, oh)**

**21st century girl, a beautiful life (Piper: A beautiful life!)**  
**21st century girl, us walking side by side**  
**21st century girl, yeah, I'm gonna live it up**  
**Just live it up, yeah (Piper: Oh, yeah!)**

**Piper with Vocal Adrenaline Girls:**

**21st century girl**  
**I'm a 21st century girl**  
**I'm a 21st century girl**  
**I'm a 21st century girl**

Everyone claps for them. I sigh. They are good. I see Piper look over and me and smirk before they begin to sing another song.

* * *

_Jordan's POV_

Did Skylar and Tyler really think I wouldn't know that they were dating? I cant believe my own twin brother tested my intelligence. I smile as I walk up to Skylar and Tyler. They were in a good conversation and turned around to me.

"Hey, Jordan. What's up?" Skylar asks me.

"Cut the crap. I know you two are dating so I applaud you for trying to hide it from me but I also laugh at the thought of you trying to get something like that across for me." I say. I walk and hug Skylar. "I love you, bro."

I pull away from the hug and walk up to Tyler.

"And if you ever hurt my brother again. It's going to be your god damn ass." I say. I smile before walking away. But I can still hear what they're saying.

"That was very weird. But, hey, that's Jordan, he's always been like that." Skylar says to Tyler.

"He's crazy." Tyler says. Skylar giggles.

"I heard that." I say.

* * *

_Savannah's POV_

Here goes nothing. I'm going to talk to Mom right now.

"Hey Mom." I say to her. She turns around and smiles at me.

"Hey darling. What's up?"

"You and Dad need to work things out." I say.

Sighing, Mom answered my question.

"Honey, we're not getting back together by what I see. He thinks having a baby is too much right now but I think having a baby, the miracle of life, is precious and is a good time." Mom says to me.

Okay, that didn't work. How about asking about the baby and bringing Dad in it? Perfect!

"So, how about the baby?" I ask.

"Oh, good. I'm only 9 weeks pregnant. And before you ask, yes, I was already pregnant before leaving your Dad. By then, I was about 4 or 5 week. But anyway, how are you darling? Boys?" She asks.

Ok, bringing Dad in didn't work.

"Oh, good. I actually have this boy who is crushing on me but I don't like him. So right now, I'm clearly single." I say to my mom.

"Well, have fun. And good luck. Love you and tell Luke I love him as well." She says. I nod.

"Love you too. And well do."

* * *

_No One's POV_

Alice walks up on the stage. She sighs before thinking about how confident she should be going on stage. She also thinks about how everyone will see how Alice Nadine Chang will sing.

She smiles at her thoughts before walking on stage, singing. She can hear her Mom, Ms. Tina Chang, say "Look at my baby girl." from all the way on stage. She heard Aunt Santana say "Tina, girl calm down." as well.

**Alice:**

**I stare at my reflection in the mirror:  
"Why am I doing this to myself?"  
Losing my mind on a tiny error,  
I nearly left the real me on the shelf.  
No, no, no, no, no...  
Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!  
Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,  
It's okay not to be okay.  
Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.  
Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,  
Just be true to who you are!**

**New Directions:  
Who you are, who you are, who you are, who are you, who you are (Alice: No, no, no, no, no, no, no)**

**Who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are, who you are**

Alice smiles as she continues. She has Skyla on her left side and Beatrice on her right. All the other New Directions were behind her. She looks at Tina and Mike as she sings.

**Alice:**

**Brushing my hair, do I look perfect?**  
**I forgot what to do to fit the mold, yeah!**  
**The more I try the less it's working, yeah**  
**'Cause everything inside me screams**  
**No, no, no, no, no...**

Alice looks over at both Skyla and Beatrice for assistance singing. It wasn't planned but, hey. Go with the flow.

**Alice with Beatrice and Skyla:**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars!**  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**  
**It's okay not to be okay.**  
**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart.**  
**But tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**  
**There's nothing wrong with who you are!**

The boys go and do a dance in front while the girls put their hands on their hip and sway their hips from each side to side following the beat.

**Alice with New Directions:**

**Yes, no's, egos, fake shows, like whoa!**  
**Just go and leave me alone!**  
**Real talk, real life, good love, goodnight,**  
**With a smile that's my own!**  
**That's my home, no...**

**Alice:**

**No, no, no, no, no...**

**New Directions:**

**Don't lose who you are in the blur of the stars! (Alice: Blur of the stars!)**  
**Seeing is deceiving, dreaming is believing,**  
**It's okay not to be okay... (Alice: Oooh, yeah!)**  
**Sometimes it's hard to follow your heart. (Alice: Your heart)**  
**Tears don't mean you're losing, everybody's bruising,**  
**Just be true to who you are! (Alice: Who, who, who you are!)**

**Alice:**  
**Yeah yeah yeah**

Everyone claps before Jordan begins singing, signaling him and Skylar's duet.

**Jordan:**

**Made a wrong turn, once or twice  
Dug my way out, blood and fire  
Bad decisions, that's alright  
Welcome to my silly life  
Mistreated, misplaced, misunderstood  
Miss "no way, it's all good," it didn't slow me down  
Mistaken, always second guessing  
Under estimated, look, I'm still around**

Skylar walks over to his brother and grabs his hand to hold. They look to the crowd and sing. The crowd was clapping along as well as their parents. They giggle and smile at each other and the crowd.

**Jordan and Skylar with New Directions:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, If you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**

Skylar walks to the left and sings. He dances along with the crowd. Beatrice comes in the middle and dances while everyone stands up and claps.

**Skylar:**

**You're so mean  
When you talk about yourself, you were wrong  
Change the voices in your head  
Make them like you instead  
So complicated,  
Look how big you'll make it!  
Filled with so much hatred  
Such a tired game  
It's enough, I've done all I can think of  
Chased down all my demons, see you do the same, oooh!**

The group then gets in one line with Jordan in the front and Skylar in the back. They do a little kick once then kick again then turn around so that Skylar is in the front and turn to the front.

**Jordan and Skylar with New Directions:**

**Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, less than perfect  
Pretty, pretty please, if you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect to me**

Jordan and Skylar put on hand on each other's shoulders and move from left to right then right to left with some footwork in their feet. Everyone behind them does the same as well.

**Jordan and Skylar:**

**The whole world stares so I swallow the fear  
The only thing I should be drinking is an ice cold beer  
So cool in lying and we try, try, try  
But we try too hard, it's a waste of my time  
Done looking for the critics, cuz they're everywhere  
They don't like my jeans, they don't get my hair  
Stringe ourselves and we do it all the time  
Why do we do that? **

**Jordan:**

**Why do I do that?**

**Skylar:**

**Why do I do that?**

**Jordan:**

**Yeaaah, oooooh!**

**Skylar:**

**Ooh, pretty, pretty, pretty!**

**Jordan:**

**Pretty, pretty please**

They all huddle together and sing the last chorus together.

**Jordan and Skylar with New Directions:**

**Don't you ever ever feel  
Like you're less then, less than perfect  
Pretty pretty please if you ever ever feel  
Like you're nothing you're perfect (Jordan****:** To me, yeaaaah)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're less than, (Jordan**:** You're perfect)  
Less than perfect (Skylar**:** You're perfect to me, yeaah)  
Pretty, pretty please, don't you ever, ever feel  
Like you're nothing, you are perfect  
To me

Everyone claps very loudly. They smile before the last performance. It was the final and it was now or never.

**Jeremy and Scarletta:**

**When I find myself in times of trouble  
Mother Mary comes to me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**

The two leave out the way and Kara and Bailey come, holding hands.

**Kara with Bailey:**

**And in my hour of darkness  
She is standing right in front of me  
Speaking words of wisdom, let it be**

Jeremy comes back and stands in the middle and sings.

**Jeremy:**

**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be**

He moves out the way as Robbie walks down the stairs and sits on the bottom row.

**Robbie:**

**And when the broken hearted people  
Living in the world agree  
There will be an answer  
Let it be  
For though they may be parted  
There is still a chance that they will see  
There will be an answer  
Let it be, hee! (Kara****:** Ooh!)

Everyone in New Directions walk across the stage and get into their specific spots.

**Gideon and Elizabeth with New Directions:**

**Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
There will be an answer  
Let it be (Bailey: Let it be)  
Let it be, let it be (Bailey: Let it be, let it be!)  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee!**

**Bailey and Kara:**

**Ooooh  
Ooooh  
Ahhhh  
Let it be, let it be  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Whisper words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee!**

Savannah walks down from her spot and Luke walks from his spot as they sing their verse.

**Savannah:**

**And when the night is cloudy  
There is still a light that shines on me  
Shine until tomorrow  
Let it be**

**Luke:**

**I wake up to the sound of music,  
Mother Mary comes to me**

**Savannah and Luke:**

**Speaking words of wisdom  
Let it be, hee!**

They get back in their spot and Gideon and Kara sing loud as they are the lead in the chorus.

**Gideon and Kara with New Directions:**

**Let it be (Robbie: Let it be)  
Let it be, yeah, let it be  
Oh, there will be an answer  
Let it be (Elizabeth: Hee!)  
Let it be (Robbie: Let it be)  
Let it be (Scarletta: Yeah, let it be)(Savannah: Oh, whoa!)**

**Elizabeth, Savannah, Luke and Jeremy with New Directions:**

**There will be an answer  
Let it be, hee (Robbie****:** Let it be, let it be!)  
Let it be, let it be (Robbie**:** Oh!)  
Let it be, yeah, let it be (Robbie**:** Oh, Oh!)

Jeremy goes and stands in the front as he sings.

**Gideon, Scarletta and Robbie with New Directions:**

**Whisper words of wisdom (Jeremy: Wisdom!)  
Let it be, hee! (Jeremy: Oh...)**

Everyone claps and soon it was time for the winning announcement.

"And in third place is Wizardry Singing."

A dude from the group came and got the trophy.

"And for first place, we have a tie. New Directions and Vocal Adrenaline."

Everyone in both groups clap and dance.

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

I was so happy. I hugged Elizabeth, Jamaya, Skyla, Luke and then Mark.

"Good job, Jer." Mark says.

"Thanks." I say. I look into his eyes and just couldn't control myself. And I did it. I kissed him. I kissed him right on those lips that have been haunting me.

The kiss lasted 7 seconds before I pulled back. Then I ran. I ran.

* * *

_Alice's POV_

Tie? Really? A tie?

I look over at Piper who was smirking at me.

This is going to be a long journey to regionals.

* * *

**And done! Reviews are wanted.**


	14. Love and Sadness

_**New chap! But I need to tell you guys something, there will be a Halloween episode exactly on Halloween. So in less than 20 days, there will be a Halloween theme episode with all Halloween songs. I can't wait. So in about 2 or 3 updates. we will have one. And Regionals is in about 7 or 8 updates. Just wanted everyone to now. Ok, good.**_

* * *

_Jeremy's POV_

So, Sectionals didn't quite end up as I wanted it to end. I mean, yeah, we won and I got a kiss with Mark. But it was how the kiss happened. Right in front of my parents. And back stage, they didn't really have that much to say about it. They already knew!

**_Flashback_**

_"Mom, Dad, I'm so sorry. It's just that -" I got cut off mid-sentence my Dad. He had a habit of doing that._

_"Jeremy, we already knew you were gay. Skylar and you were always together and for you're 6th birthday you asked for a purse and a baby doll. Plus, Jeremy, you wouldn't think that Skylar wouldn't have told us that. Jordan, Jamaya, Nevada and Skyla all told us that together." He says to me._

_"They did?" I ask._

_"Baby, they tell us everything about you. We've known that you liked Mark Rutherford since you two were 13. It was very, very obvious. And you were totally oblivious to the thought of us two knowing your secret. I'm surprised you didn't even see that, despite your skills of knowing when something's up." My mother tells me._

_"So you're not mad at me for being that bisexual son you two have?" I asked the two, looking down then looking up to look at my parents._

_"Son, we're not mad." My dad tells me._

_"We're actually very glad that you've accepted your sexuality." Mother says._

_I smile and hug the two at the same time. "I love you guys."_

_"We love you, two." They say in unison._

All that hiding for nothing. They already knew.

"Having an inner-monologue there?" Elizabeth asked me.

_**End of Flashback**_

I turned and look at her. "Yeah. But, Liz, it's more like a flashback." I say as we walk down the hall. Soon Skyla, Robbie and Alice joined us.

"Jer, we know what happened." Robbie says.

"Yeah. Between you and Mark." Skyla tells me.

"I'm sure everyone does." Alice says.

"What am I supposed to do?" I ask the four.

"Do what you do best." Skyla, my cousin, told me.

"Singing." Robbie says.

**Robbie:**

**I'm breaking down gonna start from scratch  
Shake it off like an etch a sketch  
My lips are saying goodbye  
My eyes are finally dry  
**

Robbie grabs my hand as Alice begins to sing.

**Alice:**

**I'm not the way that I used to be  
I took the record off repeat  
You kill me but I survived  
Now I'm coming alive**

I smile as Skyla jumps in front of us and starts to sing.

**Skyla:**

**I'll never be that girl again  
No ooh ohh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No ooh ohh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
**

We all grab each other's hand and run down the hallway singing.

**Skyla, Alice and Elizabeth (Robbie and Jeremy):**

**So call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Miss movin' on  
(Ohh ohh ohh)  
Miss movin' on  
(Ohh ohh ohh)**

**Robbie:**

**Yeah!**

I smile as we stop by the lockers where Mark was still trying to pursue Savannah. I let my arm go from Robbie and Skyla and walk up so that I'm only a few feet away from them.

**Jeremy:**

**I broke the glass surrounding me (Alice: surrounding me )  
I ain't the way you remember me (Alice: remember me)  
I was such a good boy  
So fragile but no more  
**

Elizabeth comes behind me and places a hand on my shoulder.

**Elizabeth:**

**I jump the fence to the other side (Alice****:** the other side)  
My whole world was electrified (Alice**:** electrified)  
And now I'm no longer afraid  
It's independence day (Alice: It's independence day)

Skyla gets in front of us and walks past Mark and Savannah as we follow her. She leads the way to the choir room.

**Skyla:**

**I'll never be that girl again  
No ooh ohh  
I'll never be that girl again  
No ooh ohh  
My innocence is wearing thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
**

We walk into the choir room where everyone was at except for Savannah and Mark.

**Skyla, Alice and Elizabeth:**

**So call me  
Call me  
Call me  
Miss movin' on**

Spencer began to stomp his feet twice and then clap. He does that twice before everyone joins in including us and even Mr. Schue was stomping his feet twice and clapping along. Robbie smiles as he sings.

**Robbie:**

**Everything is changing and I never wanna go back to the way it was  
I'm finding who I am and who I am from here on out is gonna be enough  
It's gonna be enough**

Skyla and Elizabeth walk up in center as the stomping and clapping stops.

**Skyla with Elizabeth:**

**I'll never be that girl again  
No ooh ohh  
I'll never be that girl again  
Ooh ooh ohh  
**

Everyone began to stomp twice and clap again. I began to sing lead as New Directions began to give us back-up.

**Jeremy with New Directions:**

**My innocence is wearin' thin  
But my heart is growing strong  
So call me, call me, call me  
Miss movin' on (Robbie****:** On!)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (Alice**:** On and on and on and on and on!)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (Skyla**:** On and on and on and on! On and on and on!)  
Oh oh oh  
Miss movin' on (Elizabeth**:** Hey!)  
Oh oh oh

**Jeremy, Robbie, Skyla, Alice and Elizabeth:**

**I'm movin' on**

Everyone claps loudly.

"Wait, wait, wait. Where's Savannah? Where's Mark?" Spencer asks.

"Don't care about where they are. Well, I don't care where Mark is. Savannah is safe and sound." I say to Spencer as I sit down.

I actually think that singing will help me get over Mark.

* * *

_Gideon's POV_

So, I know that Caitlin might not actually be my type. But, hey! She's super, super, super hot. I mean like Wonder Woman or Catwoman hot, hot. She is my dream girl. I think we could be a good couple.

"Hey Cat." I say as I walk up to her when she's at her locker.

"Oh, what's up, Gideon?" Caitlin asks me.

"Nothing much. Bout to go chill with Spence. What about you?" I ask her, leaning a little on the locker next to hers.

"I'm going to help Bailey create her portrait of her crush along with Randy." Caitlin says. She looks at me for a while before going back to getting her books.

"Well, see you later Gideon." She says to me before she leaves.

Well, that didn't work!

* * *

_Victoria's POV_

What did Hadley mean at Sectionals? Was she giving me a hint about something? Did she hate something about me or about our sister relationship. I really needed to know what was on Haddie's mind right now.

I walk down the hallway faster when I see Hadley at her locker.

"Hadley!" I say as I finally get to her locker.

"What do you want, Victoria? I don't have really nothing to say right now to you. I know now you want to talk when it's on my time but on your time and when I wanna talk to you, you don't want to. So, no, I'm busy right now and I don't want to talk to. But I bet when Alice wants to talk to Beatrice, Beatrice is there and has time for her sister. And I hell sure know that Alice would do the same for Beatrice if it was vice versa. You know, I always knew that we didn't have the same sisterhood as a lot of our friends." Hadley explains in one breath.

"What?!" I say to my younger sister.

"I said, what do you want, Victoria? I don't have really nothing to say right now to you. I know-"

"Never mind." I say cutting her off. She rolls her eyes.

"I don't want to talk to you right now, Vic, I'm busy." Hadley says. She slams her locker and looks me dead in the eyes for about 3 seconds before leaving. I stare at her leave as a few tears roll down my face.

**Victoria:**

**Please tell me what is taking place,  
Cause I can't seem to find a trace,  
Guess it must've got erased somehow,  
Probably cause I always forget,  
Everytime someone tells me their name,  
It's always gotta be the same.  
In my World  
Never wore cover-up,  
Always beat the boys up,  
Grew up in a 5000 population town,  
Made my money by cutting grass,  
Got fired by fried chicken ass,  
All in a small town, Napanee.**

I walk after her as she walks up the stairs. I slowly drag myself behind her.

**Victoria:**

**You know I always stay up without sleepin',  
And think to myself,  
Where do I belong forever,  
In whose arms, the time and place?**

**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**

I walk to my locker and I see everyone talking to their friends. Aria and Scarletta were waiting at my locker as usual.

**Victoria:**

**I never spend less than an hour,  
Washin' my hair in the shower,  
It always takes 5 hours to make it straight,  
So I'll braid it in a zillion braids,  
Though it may take all friggen day,  
There's nothin' else better to do anyway.**

I open my locker and see an old picture of Hadley and me when we were younger. She was about 10 and I had to be 11. We were in Ireland for the summer visiting our family. From the looks of it, it reminds me of our older cousin, Chloe, 14th birthday party.

**Victoria:**

**When you're all alone in the lands of forever,  
Lay under the milky way,  
On and on it's getting too late out,  
I'm not in love this time this night.**

I close the locker and let a few more tears roll down as I run down the hall with Scar and Aria following pursue.

**Victoria:**

**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**

I go into the bathroom and stare at myself in the mirror.

**Victoria:**

**La, la, la, la  
Take some time,  
Mellow out,  
Party up,  
But don't fall down,  
Don't get caught,  
Sneak out of the house.**

Aria and Scar come in the bathroom and try to wipe my tears off.

**Victoria:**

**Can't help if I space in a daze,  
My eyes tune out the other way,  
I may switch off and go in a daydream,  
In this head my thoughts are deep,  
But sometimes I can't even speak,  
Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**

**Can't help if I space in a daze,**  
**My eyes tune out the other way,**  
**I may switch off and go in a daydream,**  
**In this head my thoughts are deep,**  
**But sometimes I can't even speak,**  
**Would someone be and not pretend? I'm off again in my World**

I stare at myself in the mirror. Do me and Hadley spend that much time together?

* * *

_Brianna's POV_

So, I was sitting right here with Savannah. She was a Cheerio and she would probably help me with my crush on Justin. He was a fellow football player who was on the team with me and I kinda had a HUGE crush him.

"First of all, Justin likes more girly girls like me. I'm a girly girl. So if you want Justin to be yours, you have to be a girly girl." Savannah tells me.

"Ok, can you please stop saying girly girl. It annoys me!" I say to her, full of anger and rage.

"Ok, Bree. Just calm down. Second, sing him a song." Savannah says, standing up. "And third, just go up to him and just ask him out. It's easy as pie. Just don't be afraid or embarrassed if he says no." Savannah says, before she leaves the cafeteria.

"How am I suppose to do that?" I shout back to her.

"No idea. Call me and we'll work it out." Savannah yells back.

"Gotcha!" I shout.

Let's hope this works out right.

* * *

**And done! Review please!**


End file.
